Stand in the Rain
by Vampire Dream
Summary: Detrás de toda aldea, hay una gran mujer. Para ser una gran mujer, debe aceptar ser forjada por los duros golpes del destino.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, Naruto haría la limpieza de mi habitación, Kakashi cocinaría para mi, Sasuke, Neji y Gaara estarían encadenados a mi cama para que no escapen, etc. Etc. Pero como **no** son míos, me limito a escribir lo que mi imaginación me dicta._

Línea del tiempo_: Esta historia se desarrolla 4 años adelante de Shippudden. Osea que los personajes principales (como Naruto, Sakura, etc) tendrían 18 años aproximadamente_

Parejas: _Aún no está programada alguna pareja en específico. Todo dependerá del desarrollo de la historia. Pero cuenten con que en algún momento habrá romance._

Acotaciones: 

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

'…_**Alter-ego de algún personaje…'**_

En General: _Esta es mi primera historia de Naruto, así que espero sea agradable para ustedes. A grandes rasgos espero recibir reviews, me motiva saber los comentarios de los lectores. Sin más preámbulo les presento:_

* * *

_**Stand in the Rain**_

You stand through the pain

You won't drown

And one day what's lost can be found

You stand in the rain

_º-º-º-º-º_

_**Superchick – Stand in the Rain**_

_

* * *

_

Un rugido hace eco a través de las silenciosas arenas de Sunagakure. Un rugido que sólo una bestia sin control y herida podía emitir.

'No más soledad… debo encontrar…' antes de que el pensamiento terminara, la bestia emitió otro rugido de dolor y locura.

Aproximándose a gran velocidad a los límites entre Suna y el bosque de Konohagakure, la bestia logró percibir levemente un aroma.

'Dulce… debe…ser…mío' Y con esa nueva motivación, un nuevo brillo indescifrable adornaba sus ojos. La bestia se internó entre los árboles frondosos y cual cazador tras su presa, avanzaba sigilosamente hasta su objetivo.

* * *

Definitivamente hoy no es un buen día para Sakura Haruno. El día comenzó con violencia y lo más probable es que termine con violencia si ella llegaba a perder el control antes de llegar a Konoha.

Hace dos largos días que no ha tenido oportunidad de tomar un baño decente, ahora mismo estaban de regreso a casa. Esta mañana, Sakura había encontrado la perfecta oportunidad de tomar un baño y finalmente quitarse esa sensación de suciedad que no la dejaba tranquila. Sin embargo, al parecer Kami-sama no era benevolente con ella y prefería prolongar su suplicio, así que le mandó estos estúpidos shinobis para atacarla, cuando en realidad ella hubiera esperado jabón y shampoo gratis.

Furiosa por haber sido interrumpida en tan importante ritual de limpieza, Sakura los golpeó hasta la inconsciencia. Después de todo, los meses de entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama no fueron un total desperdicio. Su fuerza sobrehumana podía ser más útil de lo que ella podía imaginarse.

También Kakashi-sensei y Naruto estaban con ella, pero no en el momento que los shinobis atacaron. Sakura decidió avisarle a Kakashi que la esperara un momento más, con la esperanza de que le diera tiempo para darse el tan añorado baño. Pero él se negó rotundamente alegando que _'mientras más pronto lleguemos a la aldea mejor, quiero comprar la nueva versión de Icha Icha Paradise'_.

Decir que estaba de malhumor todo el día, no se comparaba a lo que realmente sentía por dentro. Unas inmensas ganas de matar a Kakashi.

A pesar de que ya era de noche, una insoportable onda de calor, producto del entrante verano, se dejaba sentir en los bosques de Konoha. Prácticamente el calor fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Sakura no aguantaba más.

"Awww, Kakashi-sensei!! Déjeme ir por favor!"

"¿No puedes esperar a que lleguemos a la ciudad, Sakura?"

Por dentro, Sakura luchaba con su alterego para evitar degollar al pobre sensei aquí y ahora.

'**_Tonto sensei, mátalo!!! Mátaloooo!!!!'_**

'_No! No lo mataremos, primero voy a intentar una vez más, y si aún así se opone, le haré vivir el infierno en vida'_

"No! Necesito un baño, hace dos días que no he tomado uno! Además logré divisar un río a treinta minutos de aquí"

"Es muy peligroso, es tarde y tú estando sola aumenta el peligro" contestó Kakashi mientras leía ese libro lleno de perversiones.

"Si quieres yo te acompaño Sakura-chan!!!" dijo un entusiasta Naruto antes de quedarse paralizado dándose cuenta del _GRAVE_ error que cometió. Igualmente Kakashi dejó de leer por unos segundos y todo alrededor se quedó callado.

De pronto un fuerte '_BAM_' y un Naruto volando por los aires era lo único que rompió el silencio.

Sakura alistó sus cosas para tomar un baño, mientras murmuraba para sí misma en voz baja algo entre 'Naruto' e 'Idiota', y finalmente se dirigió camino al río. Ni siquiera Kakashi se atrevía a decirle algo a Sakura en el estado tan alterado en que estaba.

Una vez que la kunoichi no estaba a la vista, Kakashi soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía. "Bien, Naruto, supongo que esto significa que acamparemos y pasaremos aquí la noche. Mañana podemos seguir de camino a la ciudad". Kakashi caminó hacia Naruto y lo ayudó a levantarse.

* * *

"Estúpido Naruto" Sakura puso cerca de una roca sus cosas para luego quitarse la ropa. Lentamente entró al río, disfrutando el agua fresca recorrer su cuerpo 'Mmm me hacía falta esto, tantos días fuera de casa sin un baño es inaceptable'. Tomando un poco de su shampoo favorito con aroma a durazno, comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus dedos a través de su cabello rosa.

A medida que algunas nubes opacaban a luz de la luna, los suaves rayos de luz que aún quedaban, iluminaban débilmente los arbustos, incluso un par de pupilas que brillaban con un verde esmeralda, las cuales se encontraban escondidas. El objetivo de su intensa mirada estaba justo ahí, en el río tomando un baño.

* * *

"Temari san!!" La puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

"¿Qué sucede¿No ves que estoy tratando de dormir?" Exclamó Temari mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"Es sobre Kazekage-sama… no está" Contestó el guardia.

"¿Cómo que no está?"

"Temari, él perdió el control, no sabemos por qué, simplemente se fue corriendo, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que lastime a alguien, o peor…mate a alguien y pierda el control de Shukaku"

Temari alarmada miró a Kankuro y salieron en busca de su hermano. Mientras más rápido lo encontraran, más vidas salvarían.

* * *

Emergiendo a la superficie del río, Sakura se deshacía de los restos de jabón en su cuerpo. Brevemente observó la luna brillando gentilmente entre un mar de oscuridad nocturno.

'_Hm, finalmente un tiempo para mi sola'_

'**_No es buena idea que estés sola' _**respondió su alter-ego

'_Porqué no habría de estar sola, un momento de paz me hacía falta'_

'_**Porque estando sola, piensas en—'**_

'_¡NO! No me lo recuerdes'_

'_**Sa…su...ke'**_

'_...Gracias… ahora voy a estar deprimida las próximas 72 horas'_

'_**Ya es tiempo de que lo olvidemos¿no crees?'**_

'_No, a pesar de que duele y de que tratemos de olvidarlo, muy en el fondo aún guardo la esperanza de que tal vez… regrese'_ un suspiro dejó sus labios y salió del agua para vestirse.

Sorpresivamente, sin tener tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía, Sakura se encontraba en el suelo, con un gran peso sobre ella.

Con lo poco que pudo captar del cuerpo que estaba sobre ella, llegó a la conclusión que era Gaara. Ese inconfundible cabello rojizo y alborotado no podía pasar desapercibido. Sin embargo notó con preocupación que él mostraba algunos rasgos de Shukaku. Tenía ligeros rastros de piel cuarteada en su rostro, también de su boca asomaban los colmillos. Y esas pupilas verde esmeralda mostraban un tinte de locura. Sin embargo, si ella miraba más a fondo, podía notar la batalla interna que sostenía Gaara con Shukaku por el control de su cuerpo. Involuntariamente ella se sonrojó, pues lo único que cubría su cuerpo de la intensa mirada del Kazekage era su toalla.

De pronto algo húmedo y suave tocó la piel sensible de su cuello y Sakura contuvo la respiración por la sorpresa.

'_Kami… Acaso… acaso él lamió…..?'_

"Hem…Kazekage-sama?" Sakura trataba de dirigirse a él con el mayor respeto posible debido a su posición y para evitar molestarlo con alguna imprudencia. Viendo que parecía no llamar su atención, volvió a insistir "Kazekage-sa-----"un bajo y grave gruñido la paralizó por un momento.

Entonces, en ese instante sintió como sus colmillos perforaban la delicada piel de un costado de su cuello.

Ella se movía y trataba de liberarse de su agarre. La mordida no era tan profunda y no dolía tanto, sin embargo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para perforar su piel. Demonios¿acaso trataba de comérsela? Una ligera presión al morderla, le avisaba a Sakura que era mejor quedarse quieta, a menos que quisiera hacer enojar al Kazekage.

Lentamente Gaara retiraba sus colmillos y Sakura abrió sus ojos cuidadosamente, temerosa de que en un pestañeo algo malo ocurriera. Sin embargo, tal pareciera que lo que fuera que estaba haciendo su captor, aún no había terminado. Cuidadosamente, Gaara se encargó de lamer la superficie al rededor de la mordida, limpiándola de cualquier rastro de sangre.

Tal acción sorpresiva hacía temblar a Sakura con un placer desconocido. La sensación de su lengua por su piel le provocaba escalofríos que no eran para nada desagradables.

Muy en lo profundo de su subconsciente, ella sabía que esto estaba mal. Incluso iba más allá de lo que no era correcto. Simplemente era inimaginable encontrarse en una situación tan intima con la persona menos pensada en el momento menos pensado. Sin embargo, el ligero contacto físico y la reacción que tenía ante el toque de Gaara la hacían perder el control. Tenía que encontrar la forma de liberarse de él.

Gaara dejó de lamer su herida para empezar a depositar besos pausados en el suave cuello de la kunoichi. _'Bien, esto se está saliendo de control'_ pensó Sakura. Sintiéndose ligeramente tranquila con la idea de que **_casi _**probablemente el Kazekage no intentaba asesinarla o algo parecido, se retiró un poco para confrontarlo.

"Por favor déjame ir"

Una extraña luz apareció en la mirada de él ante su petición que hizo que en lugar de soltarla, la pegara más hacia él.

"No."

Después de procesar la respuesta de Gaara, ella sintió como poco a poco el enojo surgía a través de ella, y empezó a moverse para soltarse de su agarre.

"¿Qué quieres decir¡Te exijo que me dejes ir ahora, Gaara¿No me reconoces¿No sabes quién soy? Tsunade-sama no va a estar feliz cuando ella se entere de-----"

Sus labios dejaron de articular palabra en el momento que él presionó los suyos en un intento de callarla con un beso. Sakura se puso tensa un momento, pero lentamente se rindió ante el suave toque de sus labios.

'**_¿Porqué te resistes? Gaara besa muy bien'_**

'_Hay kami… podrías callarte? Estoy tratando de salir de aquí'_

Él dejó de besarla un instante, ella se sonrojó ligeramente pero su pena fue remplazada por desconcierto.

"¿Porqué no puedes dejarme ir?"

Esa era exactamente la pregunta que Gaara estaba esperando, su lado salvaje comenzaba a apoderarse de él ante la necesidad de hacer sumisa a la mujer que estaba en sus brazos. Lentamente sus labios rozaban el lóbulo de su oreja y susurrándole le dijo.

"Porque ahora eres mía"

Esa pequeña afirmación estaba causando revuelo en la mente de Sakura y mandaba acalorados escalofríos por su espalda. _'Tengo que escapar'_. Con las defensas bajas, el escudo de arena de Gaara no estaba preparado para lo que haría Sakura a continuación. En un tonto intento por liberarse, concentró chakra en sus manos y uso parte de su fuerza para alejarlo de ella lo más lejos posible sin lastimarlo, mínimo para dejarlo inconsciente. Ese fue su primer error. Huir del depredador como presa asustada.

En el momento en que ella ya no estaba atrapada entre sus brazos, concentró chakra en sus pies para salir corriendo de ahí a la mayor velocidad que sus extremidades le permitieran. He ahí su segundo error, gastar su fuente de energía.

Y desgraciadamente, la alteración que sufría de su previo encuentro con el Kazekage, hizo que cometiera su tercer error. Corrió en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban Kakashi y Naruto, todo esto sin darse cuenta.

Gaara a pesar de haber sido golpeado con fuerza, no perdió la conciencia, para desgracia de Sakura. Y lo peor era que ahora Shukaku se había apoderado casi por completo de él. Su cuerpo aún conservaba su forma humanoide, con algunos rasgos de la bestia. Pero su mente que anteriormente era un campo de batalla entre mantener la cordura y caer en la locura, ahora era ocupada por la mente de una bestia descontrolada, enojada y en celo.

Un rugido proveniente del lugar del que Sakura trataba de escapar, le indicaba que el Kazekage no estaba tan feliz por ser golpeado hasta la casi inconsciencia. Y esto sólo indicaba problemas, pues poco a poco la kunoichi sentía como se acercaba el depredador a ella.

'_Mía, mía, mía.'_ Era el único pensamiento que tenía Gaara en la cabeza. Tenía que hacerla suya. Frente a él comenzaba a divisar a su presa. Ella estaba gastando sus energías tratando de escapar de él y pronto caería en sus manos. Al estar a una distancia prudente, Gaara ordenó a su arena tomar a la kunoichi.

Sakura sintió como un brazo gigante de arena la rodeaba impidiéndole movimiento. Sus ojos reflejaban el terror que sentía de saberse capturada y el echo de que su destino era incierto, la asustaba aún más.

"Esta vez no escaparás" dijo Gaara en una voz grave y llena de lujuria.

Él la sostuvo entre sus brazos en un fuerte agarre para impedir que se moviera. Sus manos rasgaban la única prenda de ropa que cubría el cuerpo de su pareja. La mirada de presa asustada que reflejaba Sakura, sólo alimentaba su deseo. Lágrimas amenazaban con trazar su camino a través de las mejillas de la kunoichi. Las esperanzas de que nada malo le sucediera, habían desaparecido en el momento que las manos del Kazekage recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando cada rincón privado al que nadie más había llegado.

En ese instante el mundo de Sakura se derrumbó. Ya nada volverá a ser igual.

* * *

Continuará.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo y tan pronto me sea posible actualizaré. _¡Espero sus reviews!_

"_The tears will not stop raining down"_

_**Vampire Dream**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, Naruto haría la limpieza de mi habitación, Kakashi cocinaría para mi, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji y Gaara estarían encadenados a mi cama sirviéndome a mí para propósitos cuyos detalles tendría que censurar porque no son aptos para todo público. Pero como **no** son míos, me limito a escribir lo que mi imaginación me dicta._

Me alegra saber que a varios les haya gustado el capítulo anterior… a ver si no me paso de mala en este muahaha!!...

Comentarios, respuestas, etc. para los que me escribieron reviews:

**K2-san (Mika) : **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Gaara x Sakura también es una de mis favoritas, entre otras como: _SasuxSaku / NejixSaku / ItachixSaku… y tal vez otros más que aún no he definido_

**Inma2007:** Uh, yo también quiero más, más, más de la historia, realmente tengo una visión avanzada de cómo se va a desarrollar, pero ya ves, apenas acabo de escribir el segundo capítulo. Y a pesar de que me pueda tardar en hacerlos, disfruto cada uno de ellos. Jajaja Sasuke y leche en la misma oración…. Mmm _se imagina una vaca con cara de Sasuke_supongo que ahora no volveré a ver a las vacas igual!!.

**Anita-asakura:** uhhh ahora puedes morir en paz, ya vas a saber lo que le pasó jajaja xD… pero conste_, **NO**_** PAGO** los gastos del entierro. Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero te siga gustando!

**TwIli: **mm no puedo decir que yo no me lo imaginé, sino no lo hubiera escrito jaja xD… pero la verdad, aquí entre nos… mataría con tal de estar en semejante situación con Gaara!!... maldita Sakura… xD _la autora piensa seriamente en cambiar a Sakura… _Awwww sí, yo también quiero un chibi-gaara!!! Quiero **muchos** chibi-gaara corriendo por todos lados abrazando ositos de peluche!!!

**Rocio:** uh tal vez sea un poquito fuerte y así me gusta, me encantan las emociones fuertes… espero que sigas expectante para los próximos capítulos y gracias por tu review!

**Monga nOn:** mi estar alegre porque a ti gustarte fic xD!... bueno, por ahí había dicho que aún no es específica la pareja, a lo mejor ahorita parezca gaasaku, probablemente más adelante sea saku y otro tipo por ahí xD… como tengo varios candidatos que me agradan para ella, quién sabe que pueda pasar muahahaha!

**Kitty kitsune-chan:** uhhhhhhhh!! Qué bueno q compartas mis gustos por la pareja!! Y aún más me pone contentísima que te guste mi fic!, muchas gracias por tu review y créeme que trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que me permita la escuela_ la autora piensa seriamente en cometer atentados terroristas contra la unidad educativa_

**Neko-chan:** uh es lemon xD… realmente no he considerado en hacer un fic perve xD!... aquí trato de darle un toque **_LIGERAMENTE_** perve… el maldito Kakashi está influenciando de manera negativa mi **_SANTA Y PURA _**cabecita xD!!! _quemo un Icha Icha Paradise edición limitada_…no sé, un toque que le de fuerza, pero tampoco pervierta a las mentes inocentes por ahí xD… pero quien sabe, tal vez más adelante considere escribir uno de los capitos con contenido explícito en ese aspecto, si varios me lo piden.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Espero que sigan dejando reviews.** Realmente aprecio los comentarios que me dejan, me hacen darme cuenta de que tan bien recibido es mi fic y ojalá muchos más se atrevan a dejarme una firma de recuerdo!! Hagan a esta escritora feliz xD!

Acotaciones: 

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

'…_**Alter-ego de algún personaje…'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stand in the Rain**_

She won't make a sound

_(Ella no hará ni un ruido)_

Alone in this fight with herself

_(Sola en esta lucha consigo misma)_

And the fear's whispering

_(Y el miedo está susurrando)_

If she stands, she'll fall down

_("Si ella se levanta, se caerá")_

_º-º-º-º-º_

_**Superchick – Stand in the Rain**_

_

* * *

_

Furia.

Uzumaki Naruto estaba cegado por la furia.

En sus brazos estaba una inconsciente Sakura cubierta únicamente por una toalla, Kakashi y él se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia Konoha. Tres horas han transcurrido desde que la encontraron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------**_Flashback_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un claro del bosque, Kakashi y Naruto estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata. Ha pasado poco más de una hora y Sakura no había regresado. Kakashi tenía su mirada fija en el Icha Icha Paradise, pero no estaba concentrado en el contenido, sus pensamientos formulaban sospechas de la ausencia de Sakura. Los ojos de Naruto reflejaban las flamas danzantes que estaban frente a él, pero su mente estaba perdida en su preocupación.

"Anou… Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan se ha tardado mucho para un simple baño"

"Hai, yo también estoy preocupado por ella" colocando el libro dentro de su bolsillo, Kakashi se levantó del suelo "Vamos a buscarla."

Concentrando chakra en sus pies, ambos jonin saltaban de rama en rama abriéndose camino a través de los árboles a una gran velocidad. Al llegar al río localizaron las pertenencias de Sakura, pero la kunoichi no estaba en ningún lugar cercano. La preocupación creció y la sospecha de que algo malo le sucedía a Sakura era más latente. Siguiendo un pequeño rastro de chakra, cruzaron al otro lado del río y se internaron en el bosque. Un par de kilómetros más adelante lograron divisar algo.

_Desnuda._

Sakura estaba _**desnuda**._

_**Desnuda**,_ tendida boca abajo en el suelo.

Naruto reaccionó inmediatamente y corrió hacia ella, tomó la toalla que estaba en el piso y levantándola delicadamente la envolvió con ella. Kakashi presionó dos dedos contra su cuello, aliviado de sentir el flujo sanguíneo aun correr por sus venas.

"Naruto…"

Naruto se quedó sin habla. Temblorosamente acercó una de sus manos a su rostro y con sus dedos rozó suavemente una pálida mejilla de Sakura. A través de su piel había pequeñas heridas, tal vez producto de algún forcejeo. Naruto se detuvo en una que le llamó la atención, estaba en su cuello, marcas de colmillos, alguien se había atrevido a perforar el cuello de Sakura de esa manera.

"Naruto…debemos llevarla a Konoha"

Los ojos del kyuubi se expandieron al máximo y se tiñeron de rojo, sus pupilas semejando a las del demonio que vivía en su interior. El chakra rojo fluía alrededor de él, dando la ligera impresión de que estuviera envuelto en llamas. El viento producido por el cada vez más rápido flujo de chakra, acariciaba los tramos de cabello que cubrían el rostro de Sakura.

'_¡¿Quién es el bastardo que se atrevió a tocar a Sakura?!' _gritaba Naruto en su interior.

Alzó su mirada y analizaba los alrededores en busca de un posible culpable, pero por más que su chakra recorriera un extenso radio alrededor de ellos en busca de alguna presencia, no parecía encontrar rastro del bastardo que se atrevió a tocarla. En su pecho surgía un gruñido de impotencia y furia y el chakra alrededor de él aumentaba considerablemente.

'_Demonios, si Naruto se descontrola, la situación puede empeorar' _Kakashi dirigió su mirada a Sakura. _'A pesar de que aún está viva, no creo que dure mucho tiempo'._

"Naruto, debemos llevarla a Konoha** ahora**. Su situación es delicada y si no recibe atención médica pronto… podemos perderla"

'…_podemos perderla…podemos perderla…'_

Las palabras de Kakashi hacían eco por su mente. El flujo de chakra disminuyó pero no desapareció. En pleno control de su demonio, Naruto concentró chakra en sus pies, se levantó del suelo con Sakura en sus brazos y se dirigió a toda velocidad a Konoha. Kakashi inmediatamente partió detrás de él.

----------------------------------------------------------------------**_Fin del Flashback_**--------------------------------------------------------------------

En frente de ellos ya se podía divisar la entrada a Konoha. Naruto aumentó su paso y atravesó las puertas sin identificarse antes. Su prioridad era llevar a Sakura ante Tsunade. Kakashi se identificó con los guardias de la puerta y les explicó la situación, para evitar que fueran tras Naruto.

Una vez en la torre del Hokage, Naruto se dirigió a toda prisa a la oficina de Tsunade. Al estar frente a las puertas cerradas, las abrió de una fuerte patada.

Tsunade se levantó de su silla y golpeó sus manos contra su escritorio en un gesto de reclamo ante la actitud del jonin "Naruto que significa tod---" Sus palabras se detuvieron en seco al contemplar la débil figura de su alumna en brazos del kyuubi.

Naruto miraba a la Hokage suplicando "Tsunade-sama… sálvela"

* * *

'_**Regresa…..por……ella'**_

'**_Ella….es….nuestra'_**

'_Cállate. Lo que hiciste fue deshonroso'_

'_**Ella…tiene que estar…con nosotros'**_

'_Grrr…cállate. Suficiente daño hiciste con marcarla y apoderarte de su cuerpo'_

Gaara estaba de regreso en Suna y se dirigió directo a su habitación ignorando las voces de preocupación de Kankuro y Temari. Una vez en su habitación, se sentó en su cama para pensar detenidamente en lo que había ocurrido.

Gaara no estaba para nada contento con lo que sucedió. Shukaku se apoderó de él en el momento menos pensado y salió en busca de una pareja. Y para empeorar la situación, tenía que toparse con la eisei-nin, Haruno Sakura de Konoha. A pesar de que él había tratado de ganar control sobre su demonio, el hecho de que ella estuviera _desnuda_ en el río bañándose y luego verla salir del agua _desnuda_ y finalmente envuelta en una toalla, había inquietado considerablemente al Shukaku.

No era común en el Kazekage sentir ese flujo de hormonas y deseo por la compañía del sexo opuesto para tener relaciones carnales y encontrar una 'pareja'. En palabras usadas por Shukaku, 'En celo', definía mejor su situación.

Él no iba a negar que antes, en raras ocasiones, había sentido esa inquietante sensación, pero un auto control y supresión de sus emociones lograban un resultado satisfactorio y nadie salía dañado. En cambio en esta ocasión, el deseo de encontrar una compañera era aún más potente que antes y perdió el control. Mientras intentaba ganar compostura, un aroma dulce llegó hasta su sensible olfato y le hizo perder terreno en la cordura. Y si agregara la parte donde la vio _sola, desnuda y agua recorriendo su cuerpo_, el resultado sería lo que sucedió hace horas.

Ahí estaba ella, debajo de él, entre sus brazos, el agua aún escurría de su cabello inusualmente rosa y mojaba delicadamente su rostro. Su mirada perdida en ese mar de ojos esmeralda. Decir que en ese instante para él, ella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, era un acierto. No solamente era su físico. Shukaku miraba a través de sus ojos, en su alma, y apreciaba el carácter fuerte, alegre, compasivo y determinado que ella poseía. Él no podía escoger mejor pareja que ella e iba a ser **_suya._**

Shukaku sabía que no era un error marcarla, él podía apreciar lo valiosa que era esa _fémina._ Si no era de él, no sería de nadie más. Por lo tanto, marcarla era un mensaje a cualquier otro ser masculino que intentara acercársele, de que ella ya tenía dueño. Pero al parecer, después de haber sido mordida, la kunoichi no había aceptado del todo cuando se enteró que sería **_únicamente _**de él. Todavía podía recordar esa mirada desafiante que reflejaban sus ojos. Y eso hacía que su pasión creciera más y deseara completar el proceso de _apareamiento_.

'_Sólo ocasionaste problemas, Shukaku. Escogiste a la persona equivocada. Ella es la protegida de la godaime Hokage. Lo más seguro es que tendré futuros problemas con Konohagakure'_

'**_No me equivoqué. Escogí lo mejor para ti, para nosotros. Ella sería una gran compañera si no la hubieras abandonado'_**

'_Dudo que ella estuviera sola. Ahora mismo de seguro sus compañeros de viaje están con ella y probablemente se encuentre en Konoha'_

'_**Ella no está bien. Estaba débil. No debiste dejarla así'**_

'_No podía permitir que me vincularan con lo que pasó'_

'**_Ella es nuestra responsabilidad. Es nuestra'_**

'_No permitiré más errores.'_

'_**Ella nos necesita'**_

'_No permitiré que Sunagakure afronte las consecuencias de tus errores.'_

'_**Ella nos odiará por abandonarla'**_

'_Nos odiará aún más por lo que le hicimos'_

'_**Ella no va a regresar con nosotros'**_

'_No aceptaría a alguien como…nosotros'_

'_**No buscaré a nadie más. Si no es ella, nadie'**_

'_Hn…'_

'_**Estaremos solos otra vez…'**_

'_Lo sé'_

Shukaku emitió un gemido de descontento y tristeza en su mente. Definitivamente esto no será fácil para Gaara. No podía complacer a su demonio interno y tampoco podía permitir que Suna tuviera problemas. De momento sólo le quedaba esperar que no surgiera una guerra entre Konoha y Suna.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el hospital. Kakashi estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho, mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en el piso, impaciente y nervioso. Hacía ya dos horas desde que Tsunade y Shizune habían entrado con Sakura para revisar los daños y aún no habían salido.

Naruto sólo tenía en mente dos cosas. Esperar que Sakura saliera con bien de toda esta situación y **_asesinar de la manera más sangrienta posible_** al **_bastardo_** que se atrevió a dañar a Sakura. El kyuubi se sentía frustrado de no saber la identidad del maldito infeliz que la atacó y se sentía aún más impotente por no haber estado ahí para protegerla.

'…_Cuando encuentre a ese maldito lo golpearé con Rasengan hasta mandarlo a lo más profundo del agujero infernal y dejarlo ahí para que se pudra en medio de inmundicias y arda ---'_

Los pensamientos violentos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para revelar a una consternada Hokage y su ayudante Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama… cómo está…"

"Se encuentra bien Naruto, el daño físico no fue tan grave. Bajos niveles de chakra y heridas leves…"

Naruto presentía que eso no era todo, lo sabía en el momento que la mirada de ambas estaba enfocada en el piso.

"Quiero más detalles…"

Con un pesado suspiro, Tsunade le contestó "Estamos seguras de que ella se repondrá de su daño físico, pero no sabemos las consecuencias psicológicas que esto pueda traer---"

"Consecuencias de qué" interrumpió Naruto

"Ella...fue… hem… abusaron sexualmente de ella, Naruto"

"…na…nani?"

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Incluso Kakashi estaba ahí parado con los ojos abiertos completamente de la sorpresa. Rápidamente Naruto entró en el cuarto y vio a Sakura en la cama aún dormida. Se acercó a ella y se sentó en una silla que estaba a un costado. Tomó una de sus manos y la puso entre las suyas.

"Sakura-chan… debía haber estado ahí para protegerte…" apretando más sus manos y con una mirada de enojo y determinada le dijo "Tienes que decirme quién fue, y cuando lo encuentre... me encargaré de hacerlo sufrir…antes de matarlo"

* * *

Sakura tenía dificultad para abrir los ojos, sentía pesados sus párpados. Un fuerte dolor recorría su cuerpo. '_Dónde estoy…'_

Lo primero que vio fue una luz blanca y a medida que su vista se esclarecía, su alrededor iba tomando la apariencia de un cuarto de hospital, del hospital de Konoha para ser más exactos. Se levantó lentamente, no podía hacer movimientos bruscos sin sentir una ola de dolor que recorría su espina dorsal. _'Ugh…siento como si me hubiera caído todo un edificio encima…'_

Con mucha dificultad se paró de la cama y caminó lentamente hasta estar parada frente a un espejo. Sólo tenía un par de rasguños. Sus ojos examinaban su rostro en el espejo, hasta que una marca extraña en su cuello le llamó la atención. Al mirarla detenidamente, imágenes de lo que había ocurrido invadieron su mente y puso una mano en su frente como si intentara detener el fuerte dolor de cabeza que se apoderaba de ella.

"¡Sakura-chan!" antes de que Sakura volteara a ver quién era, un par de fuertes brazos la sostuvieron para evitar que se cayera y la dirigían nuevamente a la cama. Finalmente pudo ver quién era, su gran amigo Naruto.

"Naruto qué haces aquí"

"Qué preguntas son esas Sakura-chan!.. Estoy aquí para visitarte"

"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?"

"hm…tres días seguidos"

Sakura miraba sorprendida a Naruto. _'¿Tres días?...Kami-sama…no pensé que estuviera tan mal'. _

Una vez que Sakura estaba de nuevo acostada en la cama, Naruto tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas y la miró detenidamente, sus ojos nunca dejaban los suyos.

"Sakura, debo saber… debo saber quién fue el **_bastardo_** que te hizo daño"

'_No puedo decirle… si Naruto se entera que Gaara fue el que me hizo esto, no quiero pensar en las consecuencias. No quiero imaginarme lo que pueda pasar, los problemas que puede traer a Konoha'_

"Yo…no se…no logré verle la cara al sujeto que me atacó" Sakura desvió ligeramente su mirada de la de Naruto, no soportaba tener que mentirle.

"Sakura…" él estaba diciendo su nombre sin el _–chan_, eso quiere decir que hablaba muy en serio "¿segura que no sabes?...no veo porqué habrías de ocultar----"

"No Naruto, de verdad no se" interrumpió Sakura con una mirada de seguridad que a Naruto no le quedó de otra más que aceptarla.

"Bien… pero si en algún momento recuerdas algo, no dudes en decírmelo" Naruto presentía que había algo que Sakura no quería decirle, sin embargo decidió no presionarla, tal vez, después de todo, no se sentía del todo bien para hablar del problema.

"Naruto…necesito estar a solas…" dijo Sakura con su mirada cabizbaja.

"Pero Sakura-chan---"

"Onegai…" interrumpió ella.

"Hai… vendré luego a verte, probablemente mañana te den de alta y entonces te acompañaré a tu casa"

"Hn, salúdame a todos por favor"

Naruto se despidió con un abrazo, y se dirigió a la puerta, no sin antes mirar por última vez a Sakura antes de irse.

'_Finalmente sola…'_

Una lágrima rodaba por su pálida mejilla. ¿Realmente quería estar sola? Desde que Sasuke abandonó la aldea, Sakura comenzó a sentirse sola, lo único que impedía que cayera por completo en la depresión eran sus amigos. Y a pesar de eso, no evitaba sentirse fuera de lugar. Todos habían continuado con sus vidas. Ella con tal de ocuparse en algo se dedicaba completamente a las misiones y a trabajar en el hospital, a veces no llegaba a dormir a su casa por la carga de trabajo, pero eso no le importaba. Estar sola en su casa sólo le traía malos recuerdos y la entristecían.

Sin embargo, esta vez era especial. Sakura quería estar sola para pensar en lo ocurrido y en la mejor manera de reaccionar ante los demás. Se sentía violada, que su integridad le había sido arrebatada. Estaba convencida de que Gaara había cambiado, que ya no tenía esa sed de sangre. Una vez intentó matarla, pero aun así ella decidió no tomar en cuenta esa acción, porque sabía que Gaara afrontaba una situación que le hacía sentir compasión, realmente nadie merecía pasar por lo que él había vivido. Y a pesar de esto, ahora resulta que el Kazekage decidió tomar su integridad como mujer, reclamarla suya como si se tratara de cualquier animal salvaje en busca de pareja. Ella no era un objeto que se toma porque así lo quiere.

Sentía rabia, descontento, tristeza, vulnerabilidad, impotencia, toda una serie de emociones que la asfixiaban lentamente. Y lo peor de todo es que no podía hacer algo al respecto. No podía ir a Suna y matar al Kazekage a golpes. Le costaría un destierro de Konoha y una caza furtiva contra ella por parte de los miembros ANBU de Sunagakure. Parecía que todo se ponía en su contra. No podía decirle a nadie que Gaara era el culpable, pero tampoco podía volverlo a ver.

"Los exámenes Chunnin….Kami-sama…se me había olvidado…"

Sakura palideció ante su realización. El Kazekage se presenta durante los exámenes chunnin, y no sólo eso, también durante ocasiones y ceremonias oficiales. Y ella en su posición como jonin y alumna cercana a la Hokage, no podía evitar estar presente en esas ceremonias. Desgraciadamente los exámenes Chunnin se llevarían a cabo dentro de un mes. Y ella aún no estaba preparada para afrontarlo, no quería volverlo a ver.

Sakura se sentía perdida. Acorralada. Atrapada entre su lealtad a Konohagakure y lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad.

'_¿Qué puedo hacer?...'_

* * *

Continuará…

Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo¿qué pasará con Sakura?...muahahahaha probablemente en el siguiente capítulo se enteren. Actualizaré lo más pronto posible. _¡Espero sus reviews!_

"_She knows that when she's all alone it feels like it's all coming down"_

_**Vampire Dream**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, Naruto haría la limpieza de mi habitación, Kakashi cocinaría para mi, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji y Gaara estarían encadenados a mi cama sirviéndome a mí para propósitos cuyos detalles tendría que censurar porque no son aptos para todo público. Pero como **no** son míos, me limito a escribir lo que mi imaginación me dicta._

**Awwwwwwww tienen a una autora super-mega-hyper-giga-ultra-feliz (xD) Gracias por sus reviews! Esta vez si fueron más que la vez pasada!! Muchas gracias por su apoyo… ¿Ya les dije que estoy feliz? xD… Una disculpa por el retraso y a ver que pasa en este capítulo xD**

Comentarios, respuestas, etc. para los que me escribieron reviews:

**Anita-asakura:**Aww… y yo que ya había pensado como matarte xD!... gracias por las felicitaciones y espero te siga gustando mi historia, trato de dar lo mejor d mi xD

**Mayra:** Gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te guste mi fic! Te tengo una sorpresita! Lee este capítulo y averigua XD!

**Nami-Haruno:** Aún le pasarán más cosas a Sakurita, asi que ahorra penita porque hay para rato! xD Y si, Naruto es tan lindo y sobreprotector! Pero no creas que he olvidado el lado gracioso que tanto amo xD! Por ahí más adeltante aparecerá algo de eso. Yo también adoro esa conversación de Gaara con Shukaku! Y créeme que a futuro habrá más xD. Creo que esta vez me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero culpa a la escuela y a los maestros TT!! Gracias por tu review y disfruta este capítulo.

**Antotis:** para mi Gaara es lindo de niño, de grande y como sea, si pudiera sería **_mío_**! - Y bueno respecto a todas tus preguntas, espero contestarlas en los capítulos que vengan, porque si te digo ahora no tendrá gracia xD! Me alegra que te guste mi historia (créeme cuando lo digo xD!) Gracias por tu review y ojalá sigas leyendo.

**TwIlI:** Algún día escribiré un fic donde Gaara tenga que salir en tanga xDDD!... awww si esta bueno el asunto, pero aún no has visto nada xD!!! Si tu supieras………….. xD! Gracias por tu review!!!!!

**Katy:** XD yo también soy muy especial para escribir reviews, es raro que lo haga, aunque trataré de hacerlo un poco más seguido después de todo, los demás autores también necesitan motivación! Yo se a que tipo de historias te refieres con esas de las que te gustan, y espero muy en el fondo de mi negro corazón ( xD?) no decepcionarte con esta historia . Gracias por el review!

**Houshi-chan:** Awww si, yo se que Kakashi los quiere mucho, pero no se, aún no hayo como meterlo xD!... pero no te preocupes, lo verás!. Mi pervertido favorito no puede faltar en mi historia TT!... que bueno que te guste mi historia, en serio! xD G-R-A-C-I-A-S por tu review.

**Marisaku:** XD bueno… alguien tiene que sufrir muahahaha… además, el sufrimiento parece tener cierto efecto en los lectores, no es por nada, pero a mi me encanta verlos sufrir y sufrir con ellos, me emociona XD… por algo me ecnanta el drama… gracias por tu reviewwwww!!

**Gaara-fan.neko-chan:** awww aún no se ha puesto lo suficientemente "complicado" para mi gusto XD… muahaha... espera más "complicaciones" XD.. Graciassss por tu review!

**Jossy Hyuuga de Sabaku no:** XD hey, no acepto responsabilidades! No recibo los suficientes ingresos para pagar el manicomio de nadie, así que mantén tu cordura xD!! Me alegra que te guste mi historia! Y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kitty kitsune-chan** awww no odies a Shukaku, es lindo desde cierto punto de vista xD… intentaré hacerlo agradable durante esta historia, sin que pierda su encanto… bueno, el encanto que se puede esperar de un tanuki xD… y Gaara… pues… ahí no discuto XD! Es lindo por donde lo veas muahaha!.. Gracias por el review

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Espero que sigan dejando reviews.** Me gusta contestarles a todos xD. Aunque suene repetitivo, realmente aprecio los comentarios que me dejan, me motivan mucho y me hacen feliz, en serio xD

**IMPORTANTE:**Tengo un problemita xD! Y apreciaría sugerencias de su parte. Fíjense que no se como debería referirse Shukaku hacia Sakura. O sea, lo apropiado sería "Hembra"... Pero hmmm suena demasiado seco o rústico para mí. Y "Pareja" o "compañera" no me convencen mucho. Así que si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería xD (Más que nada pido esto porque me da flojera leer todo el diccionario!!! SIIIIIIII ESTA ESCRITORA ES FLOJAAAAAAA xD y a mucha honra muahaha)

Acotaciones: 

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

'…_**Alter-ego de algún personaje…'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stand in the Rain**_

You stand through the pain  
(_Enfrentas el dolor_)

You won't drown  
(_No te ahogarás_)

And one day what's lost can be found  
(_Y algún día lo que está perdido será encontrado_)

You stand in the rain

(_Resistes en la lluvia_)

_º-º-º-º-º_

_**Superchick – Stand in the Rain**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hilos de arena mecidos por las corrientes de aire, adornaban las calles de Sunagakure. La gente que caminaba a través de la ventisca, lo hacía simplemente para buscar refugio. Era común que de vez en cuando hubiera tormentas de arena, y por experiencia, los habitantes de Suna sabían que era mejor esperar a que pasara la ventisca debido a la dificultad de visión. Los mercaderes protegían como podían sus negocios para evitar que se llenara de arena su mercancía. Padres llamando a sus hijos para que dejaran de jugar y regresaran a la seguridad de su casa.

Todas estas escenas no pasaban desapercibidas por el Kazekage. Gaara observaba desde la protección que le brindaba el cristal de la ventana de su oficina. Él normalmente contemplaba el paisaje cuando necesitaba relajarse y olvidarse por un momento del trabajo de oficina… o cuando quería ignorar a Temari y su constante balbuceo sobre temas triviales que consideraba no merecían su total atención.

"Gaara… ¿Gaara? No me ignores, esto es importante"

"Hn" Fue lo único que Gaara contestó, mientras apartaba su mirada de la ventana y la dirigía a su hermana.

Temari dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. "Podría estar ocupándome de otras cosas, pero esto también es parte de mi trabajo. Gaara, tienes que escoger a los gennin que asistirán a los exámenes chunnin que se llevarán a cabo dentro de tres semanas en Konoha"

Gaara se puso tenso y si fuera posible, su cara se tornó más seria.

'_Grr… me hubiera gustado evitar aparecer en Konoha, por un tiempo. Probablemente tendré problemas con Haruno…aunque es raro que no haya recibido algún reclamo de la Hokage'_

"Bien. Mañana escogeré a los gennin. De momento puedes retirarte"

"Hai" Temari dejó la habitación y Gaara dirigió su mirada nuevamente hacia la tormenta de arena.

'_Iremos con una semana de anticipación. Tengo que hablar con Haruno'_

'_**Quiero verla'**_

'_Tendrás que esperar'_

Un leve gruñido de descontento surgió del pecho de Gaara. Tenía que tomar el control de su cuerpo antes de que Shukaku lo hiciera. La desesperación de su demonio por ver a Sakura era grande. Gaara veía en los exámenes chunnin, una oportunidad para llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con la eisei-nin y así mantener contento al tanuki.

* * *

Una sensación parecida a un toque eléctrico molestaba a Sakura. Buscó la fuente de la molestia y descubrió que la marca que había recibido hace un par de semanas brillaba débilmente. Hace tiempo que no le había prestado atención a ese detalle.

A medida que pasaban los días, notaba ligeros cambios en la forma de los puntos, se alargaban, y hacían trazos. Todo esto era indoloro, pero aún no entendía qué es lo que causa el dolor.

Durante una semana, la marca había evolucionado, de un simple par de puntos hechos por los colmillos, a un dibujo más elaborado. Dos trazos semi-ovalados encontrados, como el contorno de un par de ojos de tanuki (mapache) y entre ellos una curva en forma de "S" alargada con espirales en los extremos.

Esa marca era parte de un evento que prefería olvidar, sin embargo cada vez que intentaba olvidar el hecho de que Gaara la marcó, el extraño tatuaje la castigaba con una punzada leve de dolor. Como si no fuera suficiente martirio el haber perdido su dignidad.

A partir que Sakura notó que esa marca había cambiado de forma, empezó a usar blusas de cuello de tortuga, o al menos con un cuello lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir la marca. Lo que menos necesitaba era llamar la atención, le costó trabajo convencer a Naruto de que la mordida había desaparecido y que no había nada de que preocuparse.

"¡¡SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Ese inconfundible grito de seguro pertenecía a Naruto. Sakura ató su banda de Konoha a su cabello y guardó algunos kunais en su bolsillo.

"Ya voy!"

La kunoichi abrió la puerta de su casa, frente a ella estaban Naruto y Hinata.

"Ohayo Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" Hinata le sonrió cálidamente a Sakura

"Ohayo dattebayo!!" gritó Naruto

"Oi, Naruto, podrías bajar la voz, no estoy a kilómetros de distancia. Un día de estos me vas a dejar sorda!" dijo Sakura mientras no dejaba de mirar al kyuubi de forma asesina.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan. Te preguntarás qué hacemos aquí. Tsunade-baa-chan quiere vernos a todos. Aunque no recuerdo para qué" Naruto se rascaba la parte posterior de su cabeza en un intento de recordar.

"Hm, Naruto-kun. Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar para recibir instrucciones sobre los exámenes Chunnin" dijo Hinata sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Exacto!! Arigato Hinata-chan" Naruto le dio un beso a Hinata en la mejilla y luego la tomó de la mano.

'_Hay cosas que nunca cambian'_ pensó Sakura mientras miraba a Hinata sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Después de tanto tiempo, Hinata finalmente tomó valor de quién sabe donde para decirle a Naruto lo que sentía por él y sorpresivamente Naruto también correspondía a esos sentimientos. Finalmente el kyuubi había dejado atrás la atracción que sentía por Sakura, pero eso no evitaba que la siguiera queriendo como la hermana que nunca tuvo. El kyuubi y la heredera del clan Hyuuga son pareja formal, claro que primero tuvieron que pasar una dura prueba: _un enojado y sobre protector Neji. _Después de que Naruto sobrevivió el encuentro con portador del Byakugan al dejarle en claro que sus intenciones con Hinata eran nobles y que realmente la amaba, ahora podían salir a las calles de Konoha sin temor de morir en el intento.

"Bien, vamos"

Sakura cerró la puerta de su casa y siguió a Naruto y Hinata hasta la torre de la Hokage. La eisei-nin esperaba que Tsunade le diera alguna actividad que evitara lo mayormente posible un infortunado encuentro con el Kazekage. Ella estaba consiente de que tarde o temprano vería a Gaara, pero mientras tuviera la oportunidad de evitar algún tipo de comunicación o contacto con él, la tomaría sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

Una vez en la torre, Naruto, Hinata y Sakura fueron llevados a un gran salón. Ahí ya se encontraban varios conocidos: Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma y Anko. También se encontraban otros shinobis en espera de la llegada de la Hokage. Y como si la hubieran invocado, Tsunade entró por la puerta principal junto con Shizune y Tonton.

"Ohayo. Me alegra que todos estén aquí. Como ya saben, los exámenes Chunnin serán dentro de tres semanas. Así que desde este momento designaré las actividades para cada equipo."

Shizune extendió un pergamino con la información que Tsunade necesitaba.

"Bien, los encargados de la primera fase del examen son: Hinata, Shino, Tenten y Choji bajo la dirección de Kurenai."

Tsunade retiró la mirada del pergamino para ver a los shinobis mencionados, los cuales asintieron con su cabeza. La Hokage continuó .

"La segunda fase queda en manos de Gai, Lee y Asuma."

"¡¡GAI SENSEI!!"

"¡¡LEE!!"

"¡¡ESTAREMOS JUNTOS GAI SENSEI!!" Lee lloraba de la emoción, junto con Gai. Esto solo ocasionaba que todos los miraran raro y que los que estaban cerca de ellos se retiraran.

"Kami, que hice para merecer esto" Asuma se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano mientras movía la cabeza negándose a creer en su mala suerte. Realmente no era muy motivadora la idea de trabajar con ambos 'entusiastas'.

Mientras Gai y Lee discutían sobre cuál de sus tantos trajes verdes usar y otras cuestiones irrelevantes, Tsunade aclaró su garganta y prosiguió.

"Ahem. En la tercera parte estarán Naruto, Ino y Sakura"

'_Bueno, al menos no me tocará estar cerca de Gaara, pasaré mi tiempo en la enfermería y ayudaré a aquellos que salgan heridos de los encuentros, mientras que Ino y Naruto serán los árbitros de las batallas'_ Sakura sonrío satisfecha de haber encontrado una solución a su problema.

"Y finalmente Shikamaru, Neji, Anko, Kiba y Kakashi, ustedes serán capitanes ANBU. Cada uno tomará la cantidad necesaria de shinobis y vigilarán los alrededores de Konohagakure. Debemos tomar precauciones por cualquier intento de sabotaje. Ya se pueden retirar"

Tsunade se dio media vuelta lista para irse, pero Shizune la detuvo.

"Hem, Tsunade-sama, olvidó informarles sobre los invitados"

"Ah, cierto. Estarán presentes como todos los años los señores feudales, ya saben lo importante que son ellos para nosotros, ya que son los que nos patrocinan y pagan por nuestras misiones. Pero no sólo ellos, también estarán el Kazekage, Mizukage y sus respectivas escoltas. Como notarán, nuestra vigilancia y medidas de seguridad deben ser altas. Es una perfecta oportunidad diplomática para que Konohagakure y Sunagakure establezcan alianzas con Kirigakure."

"¿Hokage-sama, los Kages ya dieron la fecha de su llegada?" Preguntó Shikamaru.

"Que bueno que preguntas Shikamaru. Hai, hoy me confirmaron que el Mizukage llegará tres días antes del evento, mientras que el Kazekage se presentará una semana antes. Así que no contamos con mucho tiempo para tener listo todo. Bien, les dejo todo lo demás en sus manos, confío en ustedes."

Con eso último, Tsunade se retiró de la habitación junto con Shizune, cerrando las puertas del lugar.

Todos se reunieron con sus equipos de trabajo. Hinata, Shino, Tenten, Choji y Kurenai conversaban de las diversas estrategias que podrían aplicar para la primera fase del exámen.

Gai, Lee y Asuma no estaban propiamente 'discutiendo', más que nada era una conversación entre Gai y Lee sobre el entusiasmo y otras cosas sin sentido, el pobre de Asuma sólo veía venir una gran carga de trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Sakura convenció a Ino y a Naruto que le dejaran el trabajo de la enfermería y ellos dos se turnaran para los encuentros entre los alumnos. Sakura confiaba Ino y Naruto para detener las peleas en caso que fuera necesario, o al menos eso fue lo que les dijo, no queriendo decirles de su plan de evitar al Kazekage a toda costa.

Finalmente, los capitanes ANBU planeaban dividir en zonas la aldea para que cada uno vigilara con un equipo especializado. Crudas experiencias anteriores, dejaron un mal sabor de boca en todo el pueblo, y Shikamaru, Neji, Kakashi, Anko y Kiba se asegurarían de estar prevenidos esta vez por cualquiera que se atreviera a atacar la aldea.

* * *

"¿Está todo listo, uh?"

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama"

El sannin se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacía el eisei-nin que estaba parado frente a él.

"Perfecto. Kabuto-_kun_" El –kun salió de su boca como el siseo de una serpiente. Una sonrisa juguetona y tétrica adornaba la pálida cara de de Orochimaru, enviando escalofríos en la espalda de Kabuto.

"Cualquiera diría que tienes un trauma con los exámenes Chunnin." Dijo una voz fría y sin emoción del otro lado de la habitación cubierto en sombras.

Una pequeña risa cínica escapó de los labios de la serpiente humanoide. "Me imagino que lo mismo diría Tsunade si supiera. Simplemente es la perfecta oportunidad para _divertirnos_" Otra vez estaba presente ese siseo.

"No podemos permitir que Konoha se fortalezca¿o si?... Además, puedes aprovechar la oportunidad para saludar a tus viejos amigos y hum… tú y yo conocemos a una joven de cabello rosa que de seguro saltará a tus brazos de felicidad al verte."

Un par de ojos carmesí era lo único que adornaba la esquina en sombras del lugar, los cuales observaban a Orochimaru con ese tinte de molestia detrás de la frialdad que los caracterizaba. "Hn. No me interesa socializar con nadie."

Esto volvió a originar una risa macabra por parte de Orochimaru. "¿Porqué lo niegas, Sasuke-_kun_?" Cuando no recibió respuesta alguna más que otra mirada fría, el sannin prosiguió. "No importa que es lo que hagas, todo seguirá de acuerdo al plan. No me falles, Sasuke-kun"

Orochimaru salió de la habitación junto con Kabuto. Dejando solo a Sasuke en su rincón.

'_Sakura…'_

* * *

Continuará…

Este capítulo fue algo así como de relleno para que no sintieran tan repentino el avance de tiempo. Awww disculpen que este capítulo haya sido un poco más corto que los demás, y también disculpen que me haya tardado en publicarlo, pero es que con esto de las vacaciones de samana santa, los maestros se "emocionan" poniendo tareas. Pero hay un Kami que todo lo ve! Y se hará justicia muajajajaja!!!... en fin ¿Sasuke?...muahahahaha … no diré más, tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo!!

**IMPORTANTE:**Tengo un problemita xD! Y apreciaría sugerencias de su parte. Fijense que no se como debería referirse Shukaku hacia Sakura. O sea, lo apropiado sería "Hembra".. pero hmmm suena demasiado seco o rústico para mi. Y "Pareja" o "compañera" no me convencen mucho. Así que si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería xD (Más que nada pido esto porque me da flojera leer todo el diccionario!!! SIIIIIIII ESTA ESCRITORA ES FLOJAAAAAAA xD y a mucha honra muahaha)

Hum repetí el mensaje por si no acostumbran a leer las notas al principio, por lo menos al final xD!.. en serio, apreciaría mucho la ayuda!

A ver si ahora con las vacaciones me da tiempo de escribir más, porque aproximadamente, los dos o tres capítulos que siguen tendrán más contenido!. En fin, ya saben, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. **_¡Espero sus reviews!_**

"_And one day what's lost can be found"_

_**Vampire Dream**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, Naruto haría la limpieza de mi habitación, Kakashi cocinaría para mi, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji y Gaara estarían encadenados a mi cama sirviéndome a mí para propósitos cuyos detalles tendría que censurar porque no son aptos para todo público. Pero como **no** son míos, me limito a escribir lo que mi imaginación me dicta._

Oh cielos, oh cielossss!!! Cuantos reviews! xD … **_GRACIAS_**… lo bueno es que tengo paciencia para contestarlos xD.. me entretengo haciéndolo

Comentarios, respuestas, etc. para los que me escribieron reviews:

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Gracias por tu review! xD.. y también gracias por la sugerencia, soy un poco perezosa cuando se trata de tomar decisiones y escoger así q aprecio mucho la ayuda. xD Gaara y Naruto peleando?...mmm no se, tal vez xD.. pero no dudes que Sasuke dará pelea en esta historia! xD

**Anita-asakura:** bueno, ya vez que el anterior estuvo cortito T-T…. pero me aseguré de que este no lo fuera!! xD.. o al menos tiene más contenido que el anterior jajaja.. gracias por las felicitaciones y tus constantes reviews!! Los aprecio muuuuuuucho!

**BlackRoserz:** xD que bueno que te guste mi fic de violación jajaja te prometo que habrá Sasuke próximamente! Y gracias por tu review!

**K2-san:** siii estoy un poco loquita… espero que no se note mucho! xD gracias por tu review!

**xXxKitty GothikxXx:** claro que continuaré con el fic! Jaja y pues ahí verás que Gaara y Sakura se encuentran en este capítulo xD! Y de paso te regalo más suspenso muajaja…Gracias por el review!

**Kaname-saku:** que bueno que te atrape más xD! Pondré más pegamento en mis capítulos muajaja. Gracias por el review xD

**Sakurass: **tomaré en cuenta la sugerencia, gracias xD… y pues… y lamento informarte que seguirás con la intriga un rato más muajajaja xD soy mala… en fin, gracias por tu review!!!

**Solchunchi:** No, no he leído ese libro.. de echo no tengo idea de quién lo escribió xD… así que si me dices, probablemente lo encuentre en la biblioteca para leerlo xD!... gracias por tu review y que bueno que te guste mi historia, en serio

**Houshi-chan:** jajaja a ver si no te mueres esta vez xD… cuando termines de leer el capítulo lo entenderás! 'Compañera' la usaré de vez en cuando, pero tal vez tome 'Mujer' xD.. Igual gracias por tu review y tu opinión ! _Por cierto cuando termines de leer todo el capítulo, también lee la nota al final. Si no lo haces** te mato **_¬¬ … xD o almenos haré el intento.

**Katy:** xD pues no se si lo que vaya a pasar en este capítulo te parezca emocionante o no… pero espero que sí, gracias por tu review katy!

**Barasuishou:** xD tomaré ´mujer'… gracias por tu review! Y pues respecto al final, todo depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia, a veces tengo algo planeado, pero si más adelante desarrollo mejores ideas pues las meto y puede alterar el curso de la historia xD… por eso decía que nada es seguro muajaja..

**Diara:** gracias por tu review, yo también espero no tardarme tanto en actualizarlo T-T pero hay cada cosa que pasa que a veces no se puede avanzar aunque se quiera xD

**Danae A. Lise:** gracias por tu review y me alegra que te haya gustado ! Espero te siga gustando aún más.

**Rocio:** uhhh si te me perdiste en el capítulo 2 T-T… créeme que noté tu ausencia xD gracias por tu review y espero verte de nuevo por aquí! No te me desaparezcas tanto o tendré que ponerte localizador xD

**Flower of night:** hum nop, no habías escrito antes, pero no importa, más vale tarde que nunca! muchas gracias por tu review y si, se lo que se siente no tener internet xD… es una pesadilla!

**Kitty kitsune-chan:** ahhhhh bueno! Entonces me puedo tardar dos meses sin actualizar!!! Jajaja xD… y pues ya pensé y usaré 'mujer' tal vez por ahí use algún otro título, dependerá de la situación… y al resto no te agregaré comentario porque entonces te estaría contando el capítulo xD! Así que mejor leelo y me dices que tal jaja… y Shukaku es hermoso T-T…es cruel, pero muy _muy **muy muy**_ en el fondo, es tierno… yo lo se T-T…jaja xD

**SBM-AnGiE:** gracias por tu comentario xD usaré 'mujer' mayormente, pero si a Shukaku se le pega la locura posesiva, entonces vendrá la 'hembra' xD jajaja… ojalá sigas leyendo mi historia

**Alexeigirl:** bueno, este es mi primer fic de Naruto xD… decidí aventurarme por aquí a ver que pasaba… ando con la fiebre de este Anime, así que aproveché antes de que se me pasara la inspiración.. y que bueno que te ha gustado, en serio … si Gaara hubiera controlado sus 'impulsos' la historia hubiera tomado otro rumbo y no podría hacer sufrir un rato a Sakura para mis malignos propósitos muajaja xD.. por más que hubiera querido, Sasuke tenía que aparecer, después de todo es una parte importante del pasado de Sakura, que es difícil de ignorar (que no se vea como que odio a Sasuke, al contrario me agrada xD).. y usaré 'mujer'… ya cuando no controle sus impulsos, será 'hembra' xD… muchas gracias por tu review! Realmente lo aprecio mucho y espero que te siga gustando mi historia, ojalá te vea pronto !

**Mistnebbianebel:** bueno, espero que disfrutes este capítulo y que se satisfaga parte de tu curiosidad xD.. gracias por el review!

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Espero que sigan dejando reviews.** Casi son dos hojas de contestaciones, pero no me molesta mucho, es agradable xD! Espero llegar a tres hojas algún día… se vale soñar T-T!

Acotaciones: 

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

'…_**Alter-ego de algún personaje…'**_

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Stand in the Rain**_

She wants to be found  
(Ella quiere ser encontrada)

The only way out  
(La única manera de salir)

Is through everything she's running from  
(Es a través de todo de lo que ella huye)

Wants to give up and lie down  
(Quiere rendirse y recostarse)

_º-º-º-º-º_

_**Superchick – Stand in the Rain**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

'_Bien, recuérdame porqué estamos aquí…'_

'_**Hmm… porque Tsunade-sama nos golpearía hasta la inconsciencia si se entera que no estamos presentes en la bienvenida del Kazekage'**_

'_Hai… pero le pude haber inventado el pretexto de que estaba enferma o algo…'_

'**_Baka… eso sería lo más ilógico, eres una eisei-nin…'_**

'…_no quiero estar aquí…'_

' _**Yo tampoco, pero concéntrate más, Shizune te está mirando raro!'**_

'_uh?'_

"…te sientes bien Sakura-chan?" Shizune movía su mano enfrente de los ojos de Sakura.

"Uh… lo siento estaba pensando en algo y me distraje" Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y algo forzada.

"Hm.. bien, tengo que ir a revisar algunos detalles para el evento, así que podrías quedarte con Tsunade-sama? Trataré de no tardarme, pero si lo hago, haz lo que ella te pida"

Shizune miraba a Sakura con ojos suplicantes, prácticamente no hacía falta que ella se hincara para pedirle ese favor, con esa mirada era más que suficiente. Al darse cuenta de que no podría negarse, Sakura, dejo escapar un suspiro.

"Esta bien pero trata de no tardarte Shizune"

Shizune corrió en dirección al edificio de la Hokage. Sakura observó sus alrededores, del lado derecho estaba Tsunade conversando con algunos ANBUS, del otro lado estaba el consejo de Konoha los cuales estaban concentrados en sus propias conversaciones y aquí estaba ella, parada sola sin nadie con quién platicar ya que la mayoría de sus amigos estaban ocupados resguardando los alrededores del pueblo en busca de alguna irregularidad.

La eisei-nin podría estar ahora mismo encargándose de asuntos del hospital, pero Tsunade-sama le había pedido estar presente en el evento de bienvenida, alegando que no habría nada interesante que hacer en el hospital y que mejor se divirtiera tomando sake (cosa que Sakura no hace), lo que en secreto Shizune tradujo como 'eres mi protegida y mi alumna más cercana junto con Shizune, así que estarás presente'. Prácticamente era una invitación _obligatoria_.

Aburrida de estar parada en el sol, sin nada que hacer, Sakura caminó hacía la sombra, que resultó ser la pared de uno de los tantos edificios del pueblo, parándose frente a una ventana contempló su reflejo un momento para revisar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Tenía puesto un vestido azul marino de estilo oriental con el típico cuello largo y bordes dorados, el largo de la parte inferior alcanzaba sus rodillas y en ambos lados una ligera abertura que llegaba a medio muslo y desde la cintura hacía abajo trazaban su camino unas discretas flores de cerezo bordadas que hacían lucir elegante al resto del atuendo. Su cabello rosa estaba recogido con un par de palillos dorados, sin poder evitar que unos tramos de cabello corto adornaran el contorno de su rostro. No tenía puesto mucho maquillaje, después de todo no quería llamar la atención de nadie indeseado, especificando '_Gaara_', así que sólo se puso brillo en los labios y un poco de delineador. En los pies se puso unos zapatos de tacón, las sandalias que normalmente usaba para las misiones no eran una buena opción para la ocasión.

A través del reflejo vio que Tsunade se acercaba a ella y se dio la vuelta para estar de frente.

"Sakura, están cerca, sígueme y párate junto a mi"

Sakura asintió levemente y siguió a Tsunade nuevamente al centro de la calle y se pararon de frente a las grandes puertas de Konoha, el consejo tomó su lugar, así como algunos shinobis ocuparon los suyos, resguardando a la Hokage.

Por dentro Sakura estaba muriéndose de los nervios y de angustia, por fuera sólo mostraba una sonrisa falsa. Falsificar una sonrisa se ha vuelto un hábito para la eisei-nin. Difícilmente había algo que la hiciera realmente feliz. Estaban sus amigos más allegados que eran de las pocas personas con las que intentaba ser la misma Sakura que querían, pero con los demás no había necesidad de esmerarse.

Suavemente la marca que tenía en el hombro le enviaba escalofríos a través de su espina, como una señal o aviso. La kunoichi evitó la inquietud de ponerse una mano en el lugar de la marca, para no llamar la atención de la Hokage o de alguien más.

Finalmente las puertas se abrieron lenta y pesadamente, los primeros en atravesar la entrada fueron Kankuro y Temari, ambos traían una ligera mirada de fatiga, debido al viaje. Detrás de ellos venían varios jóvenes, los cuales Sakura asumió eran los gennin que participarían en los exámenes. A lo último y sin pasar desapercibido, venía el Kazekage con su simbólico sombrero y dos ANBUS de Suna a su lado. Sakura contuvo la respiración en espera de que así no fuera notada por Gaara, pero sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando un par de intensos ojos esmeralda atravesaban los suyos en una mirada que la intimidaba.

* * *

Gaara no estaba feliz con la idea de ser escoltado por ANBUS¿acaso lo creían débil e inútil? Temari lo convenció de que era sólo por protocolo, así que el Kazekage aceptó renuentemente sólo dos ANBU. Otro aspecto que odiaba, pero tenía que hacerlo, era vestir ese..._ridículo_… sombrero, así que tuvo que ponérselo, pero **no** lo obligarían a ponerse el resto de la vestimenta.

Él sabía porqué estaba aquí, más que nada era para ver a la kunoichi, los exámenes chunnin y toda esa basura diplomática entraban en segundo plano. Al momento en que sus ojos se posaron en los de ella, en el fondo de su mente Shukaku luchaba por salir, pero él no lo permitiría. Tenía que guardar la compostura lo más que pudiera. Sin embargo, la manera en que ella estaba vestida no ayudaba en mucho. Gaara tal vez no estuviera interesado emocionalmente en ningún tipo de mujer, pero secretamente sabía reconocer una mujer bonita cuando la veía. Y a pesar de que ella no vestía nada sofisticado o elaborado, conseguía llamar su atención y aún más la de su demonio.

Soltando un leve gruñido, avanzó hacía la Hokage, involuntariamente desviando su mirada de Sakura, para ver a Tsunade.

"Konnichiwa, Kazekage-dono"

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, Hokage-dono"

"Espero que Konohagakure cumpla con sus expectativas y su estancia en nuestra villa sea lo más placentera posible para usted y compañía. Tenemos preparada una recepción, así que esperamos que asista."

"Agradezco la hospitalidad, mis acompañantes y yo estaremos honrados de asistir a la recepción" Gaara realmente estaba intentando ser lo más diplomático posible.

Tsunade sabía que no le podía exigir mucho a Gaara, después de todo ella tampoco era tan diplomática, pero el maldito consejo y el protocolo exigían que se cumplieran estas absurdas ceremonias. Por lo menos la recepción sería algo que disfrutaría.

"Por favor, síganme" La Hokage se dio la vuelta y caminó en dirección al edificio principal, seguida por su escolta de ANBUS, el consejo y Sakura, la cual evitaba lo más que podía quedarse atrás y estar cerca del Kazekage.

Mientras se dirigían al edificio, Gaara no le quitaba la vista a Sakura, y la kunoichi sentía la mirada del Kazekage en ella. Era incómodo y hasta cierto punto hacía reaccionar la marca en su hombro.

* * *

Habiendo llegado a su destino, Tsunade condujo a todo el séquito y sus invitados a la mesa de banquetes y tomó asiento en el extremo de la mesa, del lado izquierdo se sentó Gaara y del lado derecho Sakura, quedando ambos de frente para incomodidad de la eisei-nin. A lado de ella se sentó Shizune, quien había terminado de revisar los detalles del banquete. Temari Kankuro, los ANBU y los gennin se sentaron en los asientos restantes.

"Así que Sakura, que tal te va en tu trabajo?" preguntó Temari. Ella conocía a Sakura de sus visitas a Konoha, y aunque no pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, sabía que era una persona agradable para conversar.

"Pues nada fuera de lo normal" contestó Sakura, con un ligero desinterés. No es que no quisiera platicar, es sólo que no se sentía cómoda para desenvolverse teniendo cerca a cierto pelirrojo del cual prefería no pensar.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso Sakura-chan? Cualquiera diría que tu trabajo es aburrido. Estar en el hospital es más entretenido que estar todo el día ayudando a Tsunade-sama con todo el papeleo!" interrumpió en la conversación Shizune, un poco sorprendida de la respuesta de Sakura, al menos no era normal en ella contestar de esa forma, normalmente le apasionaba su trabajo y hablar de ello.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Shizune-san, yo prefiero mi trabajo como ANBU que servirle de secretaría a Gaara. Al menos tú no tienes ese problema. Tu puedes salir a misiones y al mismo tiempo tener un trabajo emocionante en el hospital." Dijo Temari.

"Disfruto mi trabajo, es sólo que lo considero tan normal que no le veo al caso hablar mucho de él"

Mientras Sakura conversaba, evitaba todo tipo de contacto visual con Gaara, a pesar de que ella sentía que había momentos donde él la miraba fijamente. Ahí estaba ella, frente al hombre que la atacó hace unas semanas, actuando como si nada. Cierto Kazekage tenía su propia conversación con Shukaku.

'**_Está justo frente a nosotros y aún no has hablado con ella!!'_**

'_No seas impaciente, este no es el mejor momento para hablar'_

'**_Ella es nuestra'_**

'_Suficiente. Compórtate.'_

Sin notarlo, Gaara dejó salir un leve gruñido.

"Todo está bien, Kazekage-dono?"

Gaara volteó hacia Tsunade, quien lo miraba con ojos llenos de curiosidad.

"Hai, Hokage-dono, todo esta bien"

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salían hilos de arena del recipiente que siempre llevaba Gaara consigo, los cuales fluían como agua por debajo de la mesa y trazaban su camino en dirección a Sakura.

Sorpresa, angustia y horror. Esos sentimientos reflejaba la mirada de Sakura al sentir algo árido subir por sus piernas. Nerviosamente dirigió su mirada a Gaara, el cual parecía no notar nada de lo que sucedía. Cada vez más la arena escalaba hasta alcanzar sus muslos con movimientos lo más cercanos a una caricia, si evitara tomar en cuenta que era **_arena._** Antes de que llegara más allá de lo deseado, la eisei-nin se levantó rápidamente de su silla y varias miradas curiosas la observaban.

"Sucede algo Sakura?" preguntó Tsunade al ver el desconcierto en los ojos de su alumna.

"N-nada importante Tsunade-sama. Es sólo que olvidé que tengo que levantarme a primera hora mañana y…hem… lo mejor será que me vaya a casa"

Mientras todo esto sucedía, la arena lentamente regresaba a su lugar dentro del recipiente y esto no pasó desapercibido por Gaara.

"Pero Sakura—"

"Hokage-dono. Tal vez debería dejar ir a la eisei-nin. Parece estar cansada" dijo Gaara interrumpiendo a Tsunade.

"Hn. Bien, Sakura puedes retirarte. Llega a casa a salvo. Mañana repórtate en mi oficina"

"Hai" Sakura se retiró despidiéndose respetuosamente de las personas en la mesa y se dirigió a la salida.

'_**¿No iras detrás de ella?'**_

'_No estoy de humor para hablar contigo. La asustaste.'_

'**_Hn, no pude evitarlo. Es mi mujer. Aparte, te acabo de dar una buena oportunidad para ir tras ella'_**

'_No necesito oportunidades. Hablaré con ella cuando lo vea conveniente y fin de la discusión.'_

* * *

'_**¡COMO SE ATREVE! Maldito pervertido'**_

'_Hem realmente parecía que él no notaba lo que pasaba'_

'_**Baka, NO LO DEFIENDAS! Con esa cara que carece de emociones, no me sorprendería que supiera ocultarlo'**_

'_Pero---'_

'**_Usa el sentido común!, a veces me cuesta creer que somos la misma persona! Al menos soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no había nadie más cerca que pudiera controlar la arena para fines pervertidos! Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que nos hizo?...'_**

'_No…eso nunca…lo olvidaré…'_

De pronto Sakura escuchó pasos detrás de ella, y apresuró sus pasos. No deseaba darse la vuelta y encontrarse con Gaara persiguiéndola o algo parecido. El extraño sin embargo, parecía no darse por vencido e incrementó su caminata para intentar alcanzarla. Entonces la kunoichi sintió una mano en su hombro y rápidamente se dio la vuelta lista para golpear al sujeto detrás de ella, pero una mano detuvo el golpe.

"Yo! Sakura!"

"Ka- Kakashi-sensei!! Me asustó!"

"Hn y porqué habría de asustarte?"

"La calle está sola, con poca luz y alguien detrás de ti debería ser suficiente razón!"

"Sakura, no puedes andar por el mundo esperando que lo peor te pase de la nada, no siempre pasa algo malo"

"Pero cuando algo malo pasa… deja huella"

Kakashi la observaba con seriedad. Él sabía a lo que ella se refería y no podía culparla por sentirse así. Sin embargo, no era bueno que ella embotellara todas esas emociones. Últimamente él ha notado el cambio sentimental que sufría la kunoichi. Difícilmente la veía divertirse con tanta libertad como lo hacía antes. Siempre estaba temerosa de andar sola en lugares oscuros, desconfiando de su propia fuerza y habilidad para defenderse.

Todo esto hacía que creciera la cantidad de preguntas en la mente de Kakashi. ¿Quién la atacó? Debió ser alguien fuerte para que Sakura no haya podido defenderse. ¿Sasuke, tal vez? Parecía poco probable. Pero había una ligera posibilidad de que fuera él, después de todo, Sakura podría caer fácilmente en una de sus trampas debido a la debilidad sentimental que tenía Sakura hacia Sasuke. Aunque era casi imposible que fuera el Uchiha. Alguien tan frío como él no se rebajaría a un acto, tan… deshonroso. Pero finalmente, todo podía pasar¿cierto? Nadie esperaba que Sakura fuera atacada de esa forma, así que ¿por qué no poder esperar algo así de Sasuke?

"No debería estar haciendo guardia o algo así con su equipo ANBU?" dijo Sakura sacando de sus pensamientos a Kakashi

"Hai. En eso estoy, pero como te vi pasar, pensé en saludarte" una sonrisa se dibujaba detrás de su máscara.

"Mejor dicho intentaba asustarme…" murmuró Sakura

"Dijiste algo Sakura-chan?"

"No, sólo que debería estar haciendo su trabajo y no perdiendo el tiempo aquí conmigo"

"Estoy haciendo mi trabajo, protegiendo a los ciudadanos de Konoha. Así que te escoltaré hasta tu casa para asegurarme de que llegues sana y salva y después seguiré con mi vigilancia"

Sakura esbozó una de sus no-tan-comunes sonrisas sinceras, no podía evitar sentirse cómoda en compañía de su ex-sensei.

"Arigato, Kakashi-sensei"

* * *

Finalmente el evento había terminado, para el alivio de Gaara. Tsunade terminó ebria, algo…común, según había comentado su asistente Shizune. Y los demás simplemente estaban cansados del viaje y necesitaban dormir, así que todos optaron por retirarse. Un ANBU de Konoha fue el designado para llevar a los visitantes de Suna hasta el lugar donde se hospedarían.

Una vez en el hotel, todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, incluyendo Gaara, quien pesar de no poder dormir, los dueños del hotel habían insistido en darle una habitación. Una vez ahí, apoyó el recipiente con la arena contra una pared y el Kazekage caminó hacia la ventana y se sentó en su borde, contemplando la luna que adornaba el cielo nocturno.

'_**Podemos ir ahora?'**_

'_Deja de fastidiar. A diferencia de nosotros, ella necesita dormir"_

Un gruñido de insatisfacción por parte de Shukaku le indicaba a Gaara que por el momento su demonio lo dejaría en paz. Y eso era lo que él necesitaba, _paz._ Tenía que pensar lo que le diría mañana a la kunoichi. Una vez más, Gaara prestó atención a la bóveda celeste, como si estuviera buscando consejo en las estrellas.

* * *

La luz del sol entraba por una de las ventanas de la casa de Sakura, los suaves rayos acariciaban su piel, haciéndole sentir el calor del nuevo día. La kunoichi se cubrió momentáneamente los ojos con sus manos tratando de ajustarse a la luz que recibía. Perezosamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. Se enjuagó la cara con agua fría para espantar el sueño, luego se secó el rostro con una toalla y se contempló en el espejo.

'_Hum… a que hora me cambié?...'_ pensó al notar la blusa sin mangas blanca y los shorts rosa de tela ligera que traía puesto. _'Ah… si, ahora recuerdo, Kakashi-sensei me trajo a casa y al llegar me cambié y fui directo a la cama. No puedo creer que realmente estuviera cansada. Tal vez fue por la tensión de anoche'_

Saliendo del baño, se dirigió a su guarda ropa para buscar algo cómodo para el resto del día. Sacó una mini falda roja y una blusa de cuello largo estilo oriental de color negro. Puso su atuendo sobre la cama y antes de que se levantara la blusa, algo… o mejor dicho _alguien_ la interrumpió:

"Haruno"

Sakura sorprendida volteó en la dirección donde venía la voz, y ahí en una esquina de la habitación, estaba quién menos pensaba…

"Gaara…"

* * *

Continuará…

Ohhhh kami!! Hasta yo me quedé en suspenso xD… soy mala?...no, verdad? .. xD

**Houshi-chan:** espero que leas esto!!! xD… si quieres pensar que te dediqué la parte donde aparece Kakashi… pues ahí lo tienes! Un momento entre Kakashi y Sakura…. Para que veas que su sensei si se preocupa por ella T-T…

Muchas gracias a todos los que me ayudaron con mi dilema xD….ahora si puedo continuar en paz…

Pensé que esta semana santa tendría tiempo para escribir, pero me di cuenta que no… me la pasé todo el tiempo en la playa, en conciertos y otros eventos…apenas y regresaba a mi casa a dormir xD… pero entre día y día pude escribir de todo un poco… de echo este capítulo lo tenía listo desde el sábado 7 de abril.. pero no estaba completamente revisado y aparte me faltaba contestar los reviews…. Pero bueno, finalmente aquí tienen el capítulo 4 y espero que les haya gustado…. Y sufrannnn xD ¡!! Publicaré el 5 cuando pueda…. Espero que sea en menos de 2 semanas… 1 semana tal vez.. quien sabe xD **_¡Espero sus reviews!_**

"_I suppose life sometimes it doesn't go the way it was meant"_

_**Vampire Dream**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, Naruto haría la limpieza de mi habitación, Kakashi cocinaría para mi, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji y Gaara estarían encadenados a mi cama sirviéndome a mí para propósitos cuyos detalles tendría que censurar porque no son aptos para todo público. Pero como **no** son míos, me limito a escribir lo que mi imaginación me dicta._

Bien, esta vez me tardé un día más de lo esperado (esperaba tardar 1 semana a lo mucho) así que espero me perdonen T-T! … **_GRACIAS _**a todos por los reviews!…

**IMPORTANTE: **Por ningún motivo se pierdan la nota al final del capítulo! xD

Comentarios, respuestas, etc. para los que me escribieron reviews:

**Anita-asakura: **soy malita, sólo un poquito xD no tuve corazón para dejarlo sin actualizar 2 semanas. Gracias por las felicitaciones, son bien recibidas Espero que disfrutes este capítulo también! xD…

**Sakurass:** Oh cielos! xD si te dejé con la intriga imaginate ahorita… bueno, no termina en tanto suspenso como el anterior, pero mmm… supongo que lo que pasará en este compensará la falta de suspenso al final xD Muchas gracias por tu review!

**MistNebbiaNebel:** si me la pasé bien en mis vacaciones xD! Hasta mi lindo perrito fue! Y si dejaron de tarea para las vacaciones, pero como tenía libre el lunes, las hice ese mismo día!! a veces las cosas a última hora quedan mejor xD Pero bueno, desgraciadamente las vacaciones terminaron muy rápido y ahora estoy inundada de tareas T-T... Lamento decirte que no habrá Orochimaru en este capítulo xD… pero si hay Gaasaku! Así que espero disfrutes este! xD Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Kitty kitsune-chan:** No tardé tanto o si? XD… un día más allá de la semana.. y eso no fue porque yo quisiera si no por causas de fuerza mayor xD… como una salida al cine …. xD jajaja no es cierto, pero si estuve ocupada el fin de semana y no pude terminar con mi actualización… uh por cierto, aquí las vacaciones nada más me duraron 1 semana xD jajaja que poquito!!... Oh cielos, no escribí la parte de la arena acariciando las piernas de Sakura como algo gracioso, si no más bien perve xD… pero bueno, cada quien tiene su perspectiva y la respeto xD... Y no maltrates a Shukaku T-T! es lindo xD…cuando quiere serlo - … cuando no anda por ahí robándose mi USB donde guardo mi historia y lo entierra para que no lo encuentre y no pueda actualizar pronto - !.. en fin xD… un apodo para Shukaku? … mmm dame más tiempo para pensarlo… mi cerebro esta recién exprimido con este capítulo xD no se me ocurre! Te debo una. Gracias por tu review y disfruta el capitulo xD

**Antotis:** awww ya se que soy mala, hasta en mi casa me lo dicen y realmente se siente bien serlo xD… no siempre, pero hay satisfacción en el sufrimiento de los demás muajajaja… ok… no hagas caso de lo último, Shukaku me contagia con sus ideas raras - … xD… intenta usar esmalte de uñas de Ajo… es bueno para evitar comérselas xD… a ver que te parece lo que pasa en este capítulo, disfrútalo y gracias por el review!

**Gaara-fan.neko-chan:** awww no te mueras, en serio, creo que desde el segundo capítulo vengo diciendo que no corro con los gastos de defunción de los lectores xD! Espero que disfrutes el capítulo y a ver si no te quedas en tanto suspenso xD. Gracias por el review!

**Barasuishou:** ohhh pues ya sabes, sólo hay que tener maldad para este tipo de cosas y así logras dejar un capítulo en suspenso xD Espero no te enojes conmigo por actualizarlo hasta ahorita… pero bueno… ya sabes, uno tiene tropiezos por aquí y por allá… principalmente culpo a Shukaku por distraerme xD! Y respecto a tu pregunta: Stand in the Rain si es una canción, te la recomiendo!!! Ahí al finalizar la estrofa que pongo al principio de cada capítulo, aparece el nombre de la intérprete y de la canción! Cualquier duda avísame xD

**Katy:** A mi no me mandan! - Por ti y sólo por ti actualicé tarde xD! Así que mi tardanza caiga sobre tu conciencia junto con la lluvia de golpes de los demás lectores muajajajaja!!!... ok, fui poseída por Shukaku… no hagas caso de lo que puse xD…. Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que la disfrutes y ya sabes, actualizaré tan pronto pueda xD… o tan pronto Shukaku me deje escribir tranquila - … Gracias por tu review!

**Flower of night:** que bien que te hayan gustado todos, me alegra saberlo ! Ojalá te pongan pronto el internet… si no demanda a la compañía!!! xD mucha gente gana dinero demandando xD Gracias por el review y disfruta el capitulo!

**KanameSaku:** quieres conmigo? - … eso entendí xD jajajaja…. Nah, no es cierto.. mmm aquí anda la continuación ya xD disfrútalo y me dices que tal!

**Alexeigirl:** ohhhhhhh si! Gaara en Shippuden es S-E-X-Y xD…. Quisiera verlo de adulto… no se… tal vez con el cabello un poquito más largo, atado en una cola de caballo… ropa sexy…. Tal vez una camisa abierta que deje ver su pecho…………… oh cielos xD… mejor me detengo aquí antes de que escriba cosas malas muy malas jajajaja… espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado… estuve… hmmm concentrada en Gaara y Sakura… como notarás XD… Shukaku sólo quiere tener a su hembra consigo… pobrecito, quiere un poquito de amor T-T xD… y bueno, dejaré que el capítulo hable por si mismo xD ahí me das tu opinión cuando lo leas. Gracias por el review!

**Mineko-chan:** bueno, ya sabrás lo que pasará… y ojalá lo disfrutes xD! Gracias por el review

**oSakuo:** no te preocupes por el nick, antes yo era así xD… tal vez algún día cambie de nuevo, quien sabe jaja… xD oh ojalá mis papás fueran como tú y les diera gusto que ande de vaga jajaja… a veces es bueno que alguien sea malito.. no? xD… el suspenso es bueno en dosis pequeñas como las mías! xD Yo como eisei-nin te lo receto o.ó!

**Roo-16:** Hola! Gracias por tu review y me alegra saber que disfrutes el fic

**Kagome:** Nop, este no pienso dejarlo incompleto… tengo muchas esperanzas en él. Gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando

**Xiio:** ah, ok, en tu próximo review quiero que te atrevas a decirme que no dormiste xD ! no te creo! Gaara es el que tiene problemas con el sueño xD que bueno que te guste mi historia. Y un día de estos atrévete a escribir! Es un buen ejercicio para tu mente y tu imaginación xD No te centres mucho en la descripción de un personaje, poco a poco ve soltando la información, no es necesario que lo describas todo de golpe … en fin, aquí tienes la continuación! (a mi también me gustan las parejas raras xD.. tienen cierto atractivo)… S-A-L-U-D-O-S!! xD

**Houshi-chan:** Sobre ti también caerán los golpes de los lectores! Estuve esperando tu review T-T!!... y ahora que ya escribiste, puedo publicar mi fic en paz xD…. Nah no hagas caso, es pura coincidencia…. Verdad? xD…. Aquí está la continuación, disfrútala y gracias por el review!

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**IMPORTANTE: **Por ningún motivo se pierdan la nota al final del capítulo! xD

**Espero que sigan dejando reviews.** Este capítulo estuvo cargadito xD… espero lo disfruten.

Acotaciones: 

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

'…_**Alter-ego de algún personaje…'**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Stand in the Rain**_

She won't turn around  
(Ella no mirará atrás)

The shadows are long  
(Las sombras son largas)

And she fears if she cries that first tear  
(Y ella teme que si llora esa primera lágrima)

The tears will not stop raining down  
(Las lágrimas no pararán de llover)

_º-º-º-º-º_

_**Superchick – Stand in the Rain**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Por unos instantes ambos estaban ahí, frente a frente contemplándose rodeados por un incómodo silencio. Sakura no podía moverse por más que quisiera.

'_Tengo que escapar…'_

'**_Como se atreve a entrar así en nuestra casa!!'_**

Lo que lograba ver Gaara a través de los ojos de la kunoichi era duda y miedo. Kami-sama… como odiaba que la gente lo mirara con miedo. Le recordaba a su pasado. Aunque no podía culpar a la eisei-nin por temerle, después de lo que le hizo era más que entendible.

"Necesitamos hablar, Haruno" Su voz era suave y monótona.

'_**HA! Después de lo que nos hizo ahora resulta que "quiere hablar"!!'**_

'_Me estas escuchando?… tenemos que escapar'_

'**_Al diablo!! Yo no escaparé a ningún lado. Despierta tonta! Acabamos de levantarnos, tenemos energía! Démosle a este salvaje una lección que nunca olvidará!'_**

Su alter-ego tenía razón. Tenía la fuerza bruta, la habilidad y la inteligencia para entablar una batalla de ser necesario. El problema es el lugar.

'_Demonios! No quiero destruir mi casa! Tendré que pensar en alguna forma…'_ Sakura tomó posición defensiva y concentro chakra en sus puños. Su rostro se mostraba decidido y desafiante.

"Usted y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, Kazekage-_sama_" dijo Sakura poniendo cierto énfasis al sufijo _–sama. _Y mientras tanto, se dirigía lentamente hacía la ventana, para salir por ahí y llevárselo lo más lejos posible de su casa.

Los ojos de Gaara reflejaban un brillo de entretenimiento. ¿Está kunoichi intentaba desafiarlo? Tomó un paso hacia ella.

"No te acerques más"

Ignorándola, Gaara siguió caminando hacía ella, acortando poco a poco la distancia entre los dos.

"Bien, como quieras"

Sakura saltó por la ventana, sus pies haciendo contacto con la pared, concentró chakra en ellos y se dirigió al techo de su casa. Desde ahí aumentó la concentración de chakra y saltó a toda velocidad de techo en techo en dirección al área de entrenamiento. Al menos ahí no dañaría nada importante. La presencia cercana del chakra de Gaara le confirmaba que él no se encontraba muy lejos de ella.

Persiguiéndola.

* * *

En el momento en que Sakura salió por la ventana e inició esta innecesaria pero entretenida carrera (al menos en opinión de Gaara), algo en el fondo de su subconsciente se activó y trataba de tomar posesión de él. Sabía que era Shukaku y sus instintos de predador. 

Desde que la kunoichi había optado por enfrentársele en lugar de hacerlo todo por el lado amable, su demonio interno no lo dejaba tranquilo. La mirada y actitud desafiante de Sakura despertaba los más bajos instintos de su demonio, estimulándolo de una manera que la eisei-nin no disfrutaría mucho. Shukaku tenía esa necesidad de demostrarle a su _hembra_ quién era la parte **dominante**, de la manera más primitiva e íntimamente posible. Pero esta vez el kazekage no cedería tan fácilmente a tales impulsos, sólo se dejaría llevar levemente por ellos, manteniendo el control para evitar estropear la oportunidad de enmendarse con ella.

Era una cacería.

Ella era la presa.

Él era el depredador.

_Déjà vu?_

* * *

Finalmente Sakura logró divisar el área de entrenamiento. Aterrizando en uno de los claros del lugar, tomó posición defensiva, esperando a que llegara el kazekage. Y no tuvo que esperar mucho. Inmediatamente apareció Gaara frente a ella, parado casualmente de brazos cruzados. 

"No hay necesidad de complicar la situación"

"Esperas que me entregue así de fácil? Esta vez no cometeré el mismo error"

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sakura apareció frente a Gaara con su puño listo para atacarlo, pero antes de entrar en contacto, Gaara desapareció del lugar y Sakura golpeó el suelo, al momento en que su puño entró en contacto con la tierra, ésta tembló y se creó una gran grieta con varios picos de roca saliendo de ella.

'_Fuerza monstruosa, proveniente de una mujer que parece frágil. Me agrada.'_

"Terminaste?"

"Aún no"

Nuevamente Sakura atacó a Gaara, dando varios puñetazos, los cuales sólo hacían contacto con una pared arena. '_Diablos, su maldito escudo me dará problemas'_

Un brazo de arena rodeó a la kunoichi y la sostuvo en el aire.

"Bien, ya es suficiente, Haruno"

"No lo creo"

La kunoichi había usado la técnica de sustitución antes de que el brazo la envolviera y se había ocultado para actuar en el momento preciso. Sakura atacó por la espalda a Gaara, concentrando una gran cantidad de chakra en su pie, logrando traspasar la defensa de arena y lanzándolo contra una gran roca, ocasionando fracturas en la misma.

"Kazekage-sama, no quiero lastimarlo y que esto llegue más allá. Me metería en problemas con Tsunade-sama"

Sin embargo, Gaara no parecía responder.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Sin contestación, Sakura se preocupó de que tal vez se hubiera propasado en el uso de su fuerza. Acercándose cuidadosamente a Gaara, notó que estaba inconsciente.

"Oh, Kami! Tsunade-sama me matará cuando se entere"

Lentamente tomó la muñeca del kazekage para revisar el pulso. Todo estaba normal, aún estaba vivo, tal vez sólo inconsciente…o al menos eso parecía.

Antes de que Sakura supiera lo que sucedía, Gaara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tomó de sus manos y la apoyó contra el piso quedando él encima de ella, usando su peso para evitar que se moviera. Sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sus frentes levemente tocándose.

"Bien, Haruno, ahora que te tengo, te tranquilizarás?"

"Dejame ir!" Dijo Sakura mientras intentaba forcejear para liberarse de su agarre.

"Preferiría que no hicieras eso, _Haruno_" siseó Gaara

"Porqué no?"

Sin motivo para hablar con rodeos, optó por decirle directamente.

"Porque tu actitud desafiante provoca de una manera _poco inocente_ a mi demonio, y no queremos eso…_o si_?"

Sakura no necesitó más explicaciones después de eso. Un acentuado rubor adornaba las mejillas de la kunoichi. Todavía recordaba en detalle lo que había ocurrido esa noche de infortunio y ciertamente no quería revivirlo en estos momentos. Así que no puso más resistencia, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con la invasión de espacio personal que experimentaba.

Gaara lentamente acercó aún más su rostro al de Sakura. Shukaku luchaba por salir y tomar el control, pero no podía esta vez. El kazekage suavemente iba acariciando con sus labios la piel tersa del rostro de Sakura, se acercó a sus labios y los rozaba con los suyos, un gesto casi cercano a un beso. El pelirrojo continuó trazando una ruta desde sus labios hacia su cuello; la respiración de la eisei-nin era entrecortada, el toque de Gaara era cálido y gentil. Ella no podía evitar sentir ligeros escalofríos placenteros recorriendo su espalda. Su mente gritaba que no, pero por alguna extraña razón su cuerpo aceptaba las muestras de _"afecto"._

El joven Kazekage al encontrar lo que buscaba en su cuello, delicadamente mordió la porción de piel donde sabía que estaba la marca que antes había dejado en ella. Sakura esperaba que fuera una mordida que perforara su epidermis, de la misma manera que la vez anterior, pero se sorprendió al notar que era sólo superficial, como una leve presión; y se desconcertó cuando en lugar de sentirse incómoda, se encontraba tranquila y relajada.

Todo este contacto, entusiasmaba a Gaara y ansiaba por más. En su vida ha sido privado de la sensación del roce de piel con piel. Y ahora Shukaku le había dado esa oportunidad de tocar, de sentir, de palpar algo más sublime que la sed de sangre: El calor corporal de otra persona. Y no cualquier otra persona, si no la mujer que Shukaku había escogido para ser su pareja. Aunque lamentablemente haya sido de la forma rudimentaria.

Él comprendía hasta cierto punto lo que era obligar a alguien hacer algo que no quiere. Y no le satisfacía el hecho de forzar a una mujer a sentir algo por él o a ofrecer su compañía. Después de todo es poco probable, si no es que nulo, que alguna fémina desarrollara sentimientos por un _mounstro_ como él.

Lamentablemente lo hecho, hecho está y tenía que asumir las consecuencias de los actos de Shukaku y suplicar silenciosamente que ella acceda a su propuesta, para evitar que la furia del mapache alcance magnitudes catastróficas por la falta de su pareja. Si antes había sido difícil evitar que Shukaku la busca durante las últimas semanas que estuvo lejos de ella después de su ritual de apareamiento, de ser más tiempo, probablemente su demonio se descontrolaría y obligaría a su hembra a estar con él por la fuerza.

Gaara se alejó un poco, cuidando que su agarre siguiera igual de fuerte para evitar que su presa escapara o ser golpeado por ella, y la miró fijamente.

"Ahora que estás tranquila, tal vez quieras ponerme atención. No intento lastimarte, sólo deseo hablar"

Sakura se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza. Gaara se levantó de su posición y se sentó en el suelo frente a ella. Por un momento el cuerpo de la kunoichi protestó ante la pérdida de calor corporal que había compartido momentáneamente con el pelirrojo. Su parte racional decidió ignorar tal sentimiento, sin embargo su intento fracasó cuando un ligero sonrojo volvió a adornar sus mejillas de sólo recordar lo que había vivido hace un par de minutos. Finalmente saliendo de su trance, se sentó de piernas cruzadas.

Ambos estaban ahí, frente a frente, mirándose fijamente, aunque a Sakura le incomodaba un poco, Gaara parecía buscar algo en los ojos de ella.

"Acepta mi disculpa, por mi indebido comportamiento hace unas semanas atrás"

Los ojos de la eisei-nin se ensancharon ante la sorpresa. Obviamente no anticipó que se disculpara. Bien, era algo que él debía hacer, pero no esperaba que fuera lo primero que hiciera.

"No espero que me perdones."

Sakura seguía ahí sentada sin saber que hacer. Realmente su disculpa sonaba sincera, a pesar de su mirada seria y sin emoción, pero tras ese par de pupilas verdes podía notar un trazo de culpabilidad.

"Shukaku entró en una fase donde no pude controlarlo, por más que lo intenté. No era mi intención hacerte daño"

Bien, ahora Sakura entendía en parte lo que había sucedido. Shukaku siendo lo que es, debió entrar en celo. Ella había visto en los ojos de Gaara aquella noche, el intento de ganar el control sobre su demonio sin lograrlo y al final, el instinto sobrepasó a la razón. Sin embargo, aun quedaba en duda… ¿Por qué?...

"¿…por qué yo?" murmuró Sakura al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada enfocándola en sus piernas.

"Shukaku debió haber visto algo especial en ti"

¿Qué?... ¿Especial¿Es algún tipo de broma?

"Así que… por ser especial, tu demonio me quitó lo que me quedaba de dignidad?... Ja!, que _afortunada _soy" Dijo Sakura sarcástica y amargamente. Y luego agregó murmurando "Si fuera especial… tan sólo un poco…especial… tal vez…sólo tal vez… Sasuke-kun…"

Lágrimas amenazaban con rodar libres de los ojos de Sakura. Los recuerdos eran dolorosos. ¿Por qué pensar en Sasuke en un momento como éste? A pesar de la incongruencia, no podía evitarlo. Era una herida que seguía abierta, y aunque tuviera habilidades de eisei-nin, le costaba mucho sanar. Una molestia, una carga, una debilidad, así la veía Uchiha Sasuke. Y sólo por eso se prometió cambiar, entrenar duro, volverse fuerte hasta donde sus habilidades le permitieran. Quería probarle al mundo, pero más que nada a él, que no era la misma niña débil y fastidiosa que fue.

La mirada de Gaara ensombreció. Shukaku gruñía amenazante en su subconsciente. Uchiha Sasuke. El traidor de Konoha. No podía evitar sentir molestia ante la mención de su nombre y aún más molesto estaba su mapache interno, no toleraba que otro hombre ocupara los pensamientos de su pareja. _Enojo_. _Posesividad_. **_Celos_**. Una tormenta de emociones circulaba por su cabeza, cortesía de Shukaku.

Gaara sabía la historia del traidor, gracias a Naruto. Le contó sobre cómo el poseedor del Sharingan buscaba poder y cómo había dañado a su querida amiga Sakura. Y pensar que él mismo una vez fue así, sanguinario y en busca de poder. Parecido, pero no igual a _él._ Gracias a Naruto, entendió que hay mejores cosas en la vida y se volvió ligeramente pasivo. No obstante aún hay aldeanos de Suna que le temen, aunque ya no tanto como antes.

Aparentemente las heridas sentimentales de la kunoichi no han sanado por completo. Uchiha fue un idiota al abandonar el amor incondicional de Sakura. Alguien como ella no merecía ser tratada como lo hizo él. Y a medida que todo esto pasaba por su mente, iba creciendo en Gaara una necesidad de protegerla contra el mundo, y de ser necesario, contra Uchiha. Proteger su territorio. Esto no tenía nada que ver con el amor, _aún_. La protección venía ligada junto con la posesividad. Instinto, nada sentimental.

_Aunque…_

_Tal vez…_

_Más adelante…_

_Si ella lo permite…_

_Si él se arriesgara…_

_Algo más…_

_Podría surgir…_

Antes de que sus pensamientos siguieran por un rumbo que aún no era prudente seguir sin saber primero la decisión de ella, Gaara rompió el silencio que sin querer se había formado alrededor de ellos.

"Eres especial, y no hay espacio para discusión. Uzumaki, la Hokage, y tus demás amigos te consideran especial. Tal vez no signifique mucho para ti, pero Shukaku sabe lo que elige, de no ser especial, no te aceptaría. Desde siempre me ha sido negado el contacto físico con otra persona, Shukaku permitió que experimentara esta nueva sensación contigo y no con alguien más. Vales más de lo que estas dispuesta a aceptar, Sakura"

Sakura levantó la mirada y lo observó con asombro. La había llamado por su nombre, no Haruno. Y también estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que él la considerara especial, de que Shukaku la considerara digna de ofrecerle al Kazekage la opción de palpar la piel de otra persona.

La eisei-nin no sabía como sentirse, algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir algo inexplicable. No era amor, no era tristeza. ¿Tal vez felicidad? Lo que fuera que estuviere sintiendo en ese momento, no importaba. Tenía ganas de llorar. Pero tenía miedo de dejar fluir sus lágrimas. Eran después de todo, una muestra de debilidad. ¿No?

Gaara notó lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de ese par de ojos esmeralda.

"Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo. No voy a criticarte. Las lágrimas no son una debilidad"

_Una gota._

_Dos más le siguieron._

Y poco a poco las lágrimas humedecían el rostro pálido de Sakura. Inesperadamente, para ambos, la kunoichi acortó la distancia entre ellos y abrazó a Gaara, llorando en su hombro. El kazekage primero se sorprendió ante tal gesto, nunca antes nadie había llorado en su hombro como lo hacía ella. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

'**_Confórtala. Abrázala. Nos necesita'_** intervino Shukaku en el momento preciso.

Y sin necesidad de que una palabra fuera pronunciada. Gaara la rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos y la acomodó en su regazo, mientras ella se desahogaba.

Ambos estuvieron ahí, en soledad.

Él aprendía a consolar y enseñaba a confiar.

Ella aprendía a perdonar y enseñaba el lenguaje del tacto.

Ninguna palabra era necesaria.

Porque sus acciones hablaban por ellos.

* * *

"Dónde diablos esta Sakura?!" Gritó Tsunade 

Oh, si. La Hokage no estaba de muy buen humor, especialmente después de amanecer con una cruda por el sake que bebió la noche anterior. Y el hecho de que su escritorio estuviera lleno de papeles por firmar y revisar, no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

"Tsunade-sama, no se moleste, no creo que Sakura se tarde mucho. Usted sabe que ella siempre es puntual. Tal vez tuvo algún contratiempo en el camino, sea paciente por favor"

Shizune trataba de razonar con Tsunade para evitar que la sannin intentara buscar a Sakura ella misma.

"Hn, esta bien" dijo Tsunade casi gruñendo

"Por cierto Tsunade-sama, el equipo ANBU que envió para la misión de recopilación de información regresó y tienen algo importante que decirle"

Tsunade despegó la vista de su escritorio para mirar a Shizune.

"Bien, hazlos pasar"

"Hai" Shizune hizo reverencia y se dio la vuelta para dejar entrar al grupo de shinobis.

"Bien, qué traen para mi, caballeros?"

Uno de los ANBU sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y se lo dio a la Hokage.

"Le interesará saber esto, Hokage-sama…"

* * *

Continuará…(Obviamente xD) 

Ohhhh cielos!! Un momento Gaasaku (Bueno, no sólo un momento… todo un capítulo para ellos XD ajajaja)…ven que no soy tan mala?... aunque…. Qué información le darán a Tsunade??? Será que los ANBU vieron a Gaara y Sakura juntos? O-O… No les diré… tendrán que esperar xD

Éste capítulo no tardó tanto… y fue sustancioso xD (y estas notas también son sustanciosas xD)… quiero explicar unas cositas que no expliqué allá arriba porque sería meterme en mucho rollo xD :

1.- Se supone que Sakura iba a tenerle miedo a Gaara… pero mi alterego (no tengo alter ego, pero creo que el de Sakura invadió mi mente ¬¬) dijo: porque debemos dejar que tenga miedo?! Se supone que no es la misma kunoichi que antes! Además, tiene que madurar emocionalmente para lo que esta por venir… (Censuraré el spoiler xD)

2.- Para los que se me pierdan, en la parte:

_Era una cacería._

_Ella era la presa._

_Él era el depredador._

_Déjà vu?_

Con Déjà vu me refería a la misma escena de Predador-Presa del primer capítulo xD… sólo quería hacer énfasis en eso xD

3.- Toda esa interacción entre Gaara y Sakura, donde él la acaricia y muerde su marca, entre otras cosas, se explicará más adelante, pero en caso de que se me olvide hacerlo, es simplemente el instinto del macho de tranquilizar y hacer sentir segura a la hembra. O al menos así lo veo yo xD

4.- Gaara en este capítulo tal vez no sea igual al Gaara frío y sanguinario que estamos a costumbrados a ver. Pero es que en realidad se redimió xD. Al menos esa fue mi perspectiva cuando en un capítulo de Shippuden, Gaara conversa con Kankuro sobre su posición como Kazekage (corríjanme si estoy mal). Y lo ví de lo más tranquilo xD sin esas ganas de triturar a su pobre hermano. Asi que me dije, si él es así con su hermano, porqué no podía demostrar la misma consideración con Sakura, después de todo se supone que ahora son pareja de la forma informal ( por la fuerza! xD)

5.- Con 'Especial' me refiero a las características que la Sakura madura tiene xD. Shukaku percibe esto por instinto y por experiencias pasadas (No son muchas, pero al menos las hubo: en el capítulo donde ella intenta defender a Sasuke, el capítulo donde ella cura a Gaara después de una pelea en el capítulo 218) Él ve que Sakura es una persona que es fuerte, gentil y con fuerza de voluntad, sólo que necesita un empuje en su autoestima... etc etc xD

6.- Sasuke. Parece que lo he mencionado en cada capítulo que he escrito, pero sólo ha aparecido en uno xD. Pero bueno, aquí Sakura deja salir parte de los sentimientos de inutilidad, cortesía de Sasuke (lo patearé xD). A Gaara no le gusta esto porque considera al Uchiha indigno del amor de Sakura. Y por su parte, Shukaku no gusta de la idea de que Sakura piense en otro hombre. Esto confunde un poco a Gaara. Pero que no los confunda a ustedes. Es sólo por instinto de Shukaku proteger lo que es suyo y no es tanto amor. El amor aún no se desarrollará, me refiero a que no de una mordida me voy a enamorar, por Kami, es Shukaku NO CUPIDO! xDD…

7.- A pesar de que no hay amor, Gaara sabe que tendrá que vivir con Sakura como su pareja (si ella acepta la propuesta de la que hablaré en otro punto) así que en algún momento tal vez se de algo.

8.- La famosa propuesta… no se las diré, a pesar de que muchos se la imaginen, no la diré xD… porqué? Porque sigo siendo mala XD jajaja… y porqué eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo… lo iba a poner en este, pero ya muchas hojas era un abuso jajajaja xD

9.- **_"Vales más de lo que estás dispuesta a aceptar, Sakura"_** Kamiiiiiii!!! Hasta yo lloré XD… Sakura realmente se merece que alguien le diga eso xD necesita un poco de autoestima. Aquí Sakura se da cuenta que Gaara no es tan malo y cruel como lo tenía clasificado. Al contrario, nota el lado humano que tiene y esto la conmueve.

10.- _**"Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo. No voy a criticarte. Las lágrimas no son una debilidad"**_ Cuando Gaara dijo eso, quería darle a entender a Sakura que podía contar con él, que no había nada que temer y que no la iba a matar o a burlarse de ella por llorar. (Awww que lindo xD)

11.- El abrazo de Sakura fue una forma de perdonarlo y una muestra de confianza. Tal vez algunos no consideren válido el perdón en una situación donde estuvo en juego la dignidad de una persona, pero en este caso, demuestra que a veces somos víctimas del "Donde menos lo esperes, cuando menos te lo esperes". No siempre la otra persona es la culpable de todo (autora llora T-T aww)

12.- Y no les diré que pasará con la información entregada a Tsunade, tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo xD

13.-** Stand in the Rain** es una canción interpretada por _**Superchick**_. Se las recomiendo, **_CONSIGANLA_**... yo y Shukaku se los ordenamos o.ó y por favor perdonen que no se los haya aclarado antes, pero ya saben, uno se distrae a veces xD! Que bueno que alguien note la canción, no esta ahí por nada, saben? xD Prácticamente la canción es como el esqueleto donde apoyo mi historia. Aunque sólo me queda una estrofa más para usar. Así que pondré una estrofa de otra canción para el capítulo 7.

14.- Hice limpieza de contactos… y me quedé con muy pocos xD… hace mucho que no amplío mi circulo social en la red, así que.. mm.. me da penita decirlo u//u xD… si quieren agregarme al msn, no hay problema, para mi mejor, así tengo alguien con quién platicar cuando estoy en línea (aparte de los sobrevivientes de mi limpieza xD). Mi mail es **vampire.dream (arroba) gmail. com** . Lo puse así por si no me deja ponerlo xD...Si quieren y pueden, agreguenme xD...Al menos así no me volveré loca, ustedes saben lo que es hablar solita con un Shukaku? T-T…. es traumante xD.. hubiera sido Gaara… pero no…. Tuve que quedarme con Shukaku T-T… hey! A lo mejor si lo beso se convierta en Gaara xD!!!...

(Shukaku huye)

SHUKAKU MAPACHE DEL DEMONIO VEN ACA! NO HUYAS! xD

---------------------------

En fin, esta ha sido la nota máaaaaaaas larga que he escrito XD…. Espero sus contestaciones, si tienen alguna duda me dicen…

15.- (Oh cielos, si hubo un punto 15 después de todo XD) Bueno, yo tengo una duda y tengo flojera de investigar xD… debería hacer una comunidad? NO se ni para qué, nunca he tenido necesidad de hacerla, pero supongo que podría intentar… digo, si es que alguien me explica mas o menos como funciona eso y si hay la posibilidad de hacerla …

Bueeeeno… tengo un poco adelantado el capítulo 6, pero **no **mucho, asi que si lo termino antes de una semana, lo subiré, si no, pues trataré de no tardarme más de 1 xD

**_¡Espero sus reviews!_**

"_She started breaking but she still won't let it show"_

_**Vampire Dream**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Si los personajes de Naruto fueran míos, Naruto haría la limpieza de mi habitación, Kakashi cocinaría para mi, Sasuke, Itachi, Neji y Gaara estarían encadenados a mi cama sirviéndome a mí para propósitos cuyos detalles tendría que censurar porque no son aptos para todo público. Pero como __**no**__ son míos, me limito a escribir lo que mi imaginación me dicta._

Oh cielos! Me tardé ahora si más de lo normal! Y eso fue por la maldita escuela y los estúpidos trabajos en equipo!!! No le volveré a hacer caso a los animes xD.. el trabajo en equipo no siempre es bueno (la mayor parte del tiempo!!) siempre terminas haciendo tu mismo el trabajo T-T… en fin … _**GRACIAS **_a todos por los reviews!…

Comentarios, respuestas, etc. para los que me escribieron reviews:

**Nami-Haruno: **Creo que esta vez si me tardé más de lo normal en publicar el capitulo jajaj xD Gracias por tu review y que bueno que te agrade Gaara! xD hay personas a quienes no les gusta T-T!

**Sakurass: **Gracias por tu review, espero que también te guste este capítulo! xD

**Katy: **Uh jajaja aún no has visto que tan DOMINANTE se puede volver Gaara xD muajaja… pobre Sakura… lo que le espera! Gracias por tu review!! Siempre te lo digo y siempre lo digo en serio xD

**SBM-AnGiE: **Aww ya lo había dicho antes… soy mala xD y me encanta! Aquí te enteras que querían los ANBU xD.. y bueno… creo que este capítulo es un poquito largo…. CREO xD… Gracias por el review!!

**MistNebbiaNebel: **Bueno Gaara es amable cuando lo agarras de buenas, cuando tiene que serlo o cuando eres su hembra xDDD… sino, no funciona jajajaja… aquí te enteras de la info xD.. pero al mismo tiempo te quedarás con más incógnitas muajajaja!... Gracias por tu review!

**Flowerofnight: **nah no es reencuentro… es algo asi como…. Mm… reconciliación?... nah tampoco xD… uh… dejémoslo en que simplemente se volvieron a ver y 'arreglaron' sus diferencias… o al menos eso parece xD… gracias por tu review!

**MomichiLee: **Puedo hacer que Gaara te persiga… pero tal vez solo sea para matarte XD aun no se ha librado de ese complejo de "Mato para existir" xD…. En fin, aún no hay amor, pero tal vez, más adelante si xD….quien sabe, todo depende de cómo se desenvuelvan las cosas…Disfruta este capítulo! Gracias por el review, regresa pronto xD

**Antotis: **siiiiiiiii soy mala! Y no me arrepiento xD muajajaja….ahorita se revelan algunas cosas que quedaron pendientes en el capítulo anterior, pero eso da paso a más misterios!! Jajaja xD…creo que esta vez no tuve mucha piedad de los lectores porque me tardé en actualizar, aunque no fue porque yo quisiera T-T…. gracias por el review!

**Barasuishou:** Muajaja a ti te veo en el msn xD! Pero igual gracias por el review… y espero que siga asi eh! No te confíes de que porque me tienes en el msn no me vas a dejar review porque eso si que no lo acepto! xD…

**Stellar Hime: **Que bueno que te guste la canción el capítulo anterior, ojalá t vuelva a ver por aquí en los reviews xD Gracias por dejar uno!

**Alexeigirl: **Bueno lo de la marca si influirá…. Pero también hay otras cosas que están por venir que influenciará en Sakura. Aún no me he metido en lo de la marca porque todavía no es la ocasión para usarlo, pero más adelante si tendrá importancia xD y bueno… tengo inspiración… pero no tiempo!!! Más que nada la escuela me consume… ruego porque las vacaciones lleguen rápido!... en fin, Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior xD aunque te diré que no estoy muy convencida de este… como que esta un poco raro XD aun no veo porqué… pero asi lo siento.

**Xiio: **nop, la verdad no lo he notado XD… a veces ando de distraída!... ojalá te vea más seguido y si no puedes seguido, por lo menos de vez en cuando xD Gracias por el review! Y no te dejes vencer por la flojera!!! Yo soy muuuuuy floja y aquí me tienes… con 6 capítulos ya xD y voy por más…

**Kitty kitsune-chan: **Hay… me vas a matar XD aún no le he buscado un apodo a Kaku T-T… cof Shukaku cof…en el anime Gaara es un frío despiadado xD si… pero ve Shippuden, Gaara ya no es tan… uh… anti-social xD… al menos así lo percibí yo T-T… gracias por el review! xD

**Kimiko sand: **jaja creo que si me demoré… pero no fue voluntario… hubieron causas de fuerza mayor por las cuales no actualicé! T-T… y Gaara en ambos el normal y Shippuden es S-E-X-Y!!! así vinieran 20 sagas más… sigue siendo sexy xD!... mmm me quedaría con Naruto, tal vez le borraría esos bigotes de kyuubi xD… y le daría un par de golpes.. me mantendría entretenida… porque Sasuke para lo único que sería bueno es para mirarlo nada más xD… Gracias por el review!

**Anita-asakura: **Me tardé!!! Pero no fue en voluntad propia T-T! espero que te guste este capítulo…. Aún no te he visto en el msn XD pero ojalá sea pronto!... gracias por el review!

**Sucubos:** jajaja gracias por el comentario y si me gusta la pareja y bueno a ver si termina así xD… graciasss por el review! Y espero verte pronto

**-Sally M. Black- : **noooooooo tendré que dormir amarrada de mi cama para que no me jalen xD… que bueno ver caras nuevas por aquí en los reviews! Gracias por tu comentario, y me alegra que te guste mi historia xD… aunque no creo que a tu nii-chan le guste que revises sus cosas xDD

**Harlett: **Oh cielos, no pensé que una fan de Sasu/Saku le comenzara a gustar el Gaa/Saku xD… que bien… bueno no tan bien, pero tan poco es tan malo xD… al menos así amplias tus horizontes y tienes más opciones de lectura, porque luego cuando nada más te gusta una pareja, te centras en ella y cuando acabas de leer todos los fics, ya no sabes ni que hacer T-T.. en cambio con más gustos en parejas, tienes aun máaas fan fics xD!... gracias por el review y espero no decepcionarte con la historia y que te siga gustando xD… por cierto me pondré una bota de metal y patearé a Sasuke cuando lo vea xD!

**Navy-the-fairy: **yo tampoco soy de las que deja muchos review XD es raro que lo haga jaja ojalá pueda verte más seguido por aquí xD y que bueno que te guste mi historia, muchas gracias por tu review!

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

**Espero que sigan dejando reviews.** Este capítulo estuvo igual cargadito xD aunque un poco raro para mi gusto… espero lo disfruten.

Acotaciones: 

"…Diálogo…"

'…_Pensamientos…'_

'…_**Alter-ego de algún personaje…'**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Stand in the Rain**_

She never slows down  
(Ella no se detiene)

She doesn't know why  
(Ella no sabe por qué)

But she knows that when she's all alone  
(Pero sabe que cuando está sola)

Feels like is all coming down  
(Todo parece estar cayendo)

_º-º-º-º-º_

_**Superchick – Stand in the Rain**_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kuso! Tsunade-sama va a matarme!!" Sakura concentraba aún más chakra en sus pies para y llegar lo más pronto posible a la torre de la Hokage.

Después del momento… "privado"… con Gaara, la kunoichi había perdido la noción del tiempo. Si no fuera porque el Kazekage le recordó sobre su compromiso con Tsunade, ella no se hubiera acordado. Ahora mismo la Godaime de seguro estará pensando en las mil maneras de castigar, o mejor dicho, _torturar_ a su alumna por dejarla plantada.

Un tornado de arena se formaba a lado de ella, cosa que la eisei-nin prefería ignorar.

"Sakura, si aceptaras que te lleve, llegarías más rápido" señaló Gaara entretenido.

"No gracias, además ya estamos llegando. Por cierto¿porque me sigues?" preguntó Sakura concentrándose en el camino.

"Hn. No te sigo. Tengo asuntos que tratar con la Hokage" Vino la respuesta indiferente de Gaara, aunque a través de sus ojos se podía distinguir un ligero brillo de entretenimiento.

Sakura lo volteó a ver por un momento. Le costaba trabajo creer que él había sido el mismo Gaara con el que apenas hace unos minutos estaba hablando con tanta confianza. Más bien parecía que por arte de magia había vuelto a ser el indiferente de siempre. Aunque si ella hubiera puesto más atención en la emoción escondida tras ese brillo casi imperceptible, se habría dado cuenta de que sólo buscaba irritarla un poco con fines de entretenimiento personal.

"Bien" Y casi con un ademán de indignación, la kunoichi concentró aún más chakra en sus pies, alejándose poco a poco de Gaara.

El pelirrojo seguía aún ligeramente entretenido por la facilidad con que la kunoichi se molestaba, tal vez, la vida a lado de una mujer tan multifacética, no sería tan monótona como se hubiera imaginado su vida matrimonial. Mientras estos pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza, Shukaku intentaba llamar su atención.

'**Hey, chico. Notas algo extraño en ella?'**

'Hn. A que te refieres'

'**Hay un cambio en el flujo de chakra dentro de su cuerpo. Hay algo diferente, pero aun no puedo ser preciso'**

'Es algo que requiera cuidado?'

'**Hn. Aún no se, de todas formas mantenla vigilada. No te perdonaré si la descuidas, eh?'**

'Hn. Eres una molestia'

* * *

Una vez dentro de la edificio, Sakura se dirigió a toda prisa a tocar la puerta de su sensei, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a la pobre Shizune la cual se encontraba en su escritorio.

"Adelante"

Sakura entró a la oficina y sólo lograba ver pilas de papeles, libros y botellas de sake regadas por todo el lugar. Si, definitivamente nada fuera de lo normal. Detrás de uno de esas montañas de documentos, de seguro se encontraba Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, dónde está?"

"Cierra la puerta por favor Sakura"

En el momento que la eisei-nin cerró la puerta, la tormenta se desató.

"DONDE ESTABAS SAKURA?!"

La pobre kunoichi tuvo que aguantar un regaño de 15 minutos.

Shizune y Gaara contemplaban la puerta. Cada uno por sus propias razones. Shizune, a pesar de estar acostumbrada al carácter de Tsunade, sentía simpatía por la pobre Sakura. Gaara miraba con enojo a la puerta como si el pobre pedazo de madera tuviera la culpa del regaño que recibía Sakura. El pelirrojo no estaba muy contento con que alguien más regañara a _su_ mujer, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer mucho. Aunque eso cambiaría, pronto.

Sakura se disculpó con Tsunade como por décima vez, hasta que finalmente la ira de su sensei fue apaciguada.

"Bien Sakura, cambiando el tema. Quiero que busques a Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi. Tienen una misión" Dijo Tsunade con un suspiro mientras buscaba entre los papeles aquel donde estaba la misión para dárselo a Sakura.

"Fuera de la aldea?" preguntó la kunoichi

"No. Hoy en la mañana, mientras tú no estabas…" Tsunade hizo una breve pausa para levantar su vista de los papeles de su escritorio y mirar detenidamente a Sakura, la cual soltó una risita nerviosa. "…el equipo de ANBUS que mandé para recopilación de información trajeron un mensaje. Dicen que se los entregó un mensajero de Kirigakure, el cual se había retrasado por problemas en el camino, y el documento este lo corrobora pues al parecer el Mizukage llegará hoy en unas cuantas horas. Por lo tanto tu misión junto con tus compañeros es recibir al Mizukage y escoltarlo aquí a la torre."

Sakura la observó con mirada confusa. Se supone que el Mizukage aún tardaría en llegar.

"¿Pero no se supone que el Mizukage llegaría hasta pasado mañana?"

"Si, pero aquí dice que hay una justificación para su adelantada visita. Así que eso lo discutiremos tan pronto llegue. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"No, Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade le entregó el pergamino de la misión. "Puedes retirarte, Sakura"

"Hai, por cierto, Gaara-san me comentó que quería hablar con usted"

"Hm, bien, ahora mismo lo recibiré"

La kunoichi hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina. Shizune se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"Por favor sígame Kazekage-sama"

"Hn" Gaara se levantó de su asiento y en todo el corto trayecto a la puerta, no apartó su mirada de Sakura, la cual lo miraba igualmente.

"Hablaremos luego, Haruno-san"

Y sin más, Gaara entró a la oficina de la Hokage. Sakura miró hacia la puerta y luego se fue. Shizune, quién había observado esa pequeña interacción entre el Kazekage y Sakura, comenzaba a hacerse preguntas _¿Hablar luego?_

* * *

"Hokage-dono"

Tsunade levantó la mirada de los papeles de su escritorio.

"Kazekage-dono, por favor tome asiento"

Gaara tomó asiento frente a la Hokage.

"Escuché de Sakura que deseaba hablar conmigo"

"Hai. Hokage-dono –"

"No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad detrás de las puertas de mi oficina" dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo.

"Bien. Tsunade-san. Me interesa hablar sobre un tema que puede beneficiar y profundizar las relaciones entre Konohagakure y Sunagakure"

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender a Gaara que lo estaba escuchando.

"Matrimonio Arreglado"

Los ojos de Tsunade se ensancharon al escuchar a Gaara. Con solo esas dos palabras ella no necesitaba más para comprender de qué se trataba el tema.

"Hm, bien, sugiere un matrimonio arreglado. ¿Entre quienes? Seguramente usted ofrecerá algún shinobi o kunoichi destacado y espera que Konoha haga lo mismo."

"No cualquier shinobi o kunoichi, Tsunade-san. El matrimonio es conmigo"

Bien, ahora si Tsunade estaba más que sorprendida. Le era ofrecida una alianza casi irrompible entre Konoha y Suna, y el voluntario era el mismo Kazekage. La Godaime miró detenidamente a Gaara, no era del tipo de hacer bromas, al contrario, tenía el porte de seriedad y de ser directo.

Suspiro.

"Bien entonces supongo que escogeré a una ciudadana de Konoha" -Suspiro - "Me costará trabajo decidir quién"

"Haruno Sakura"

"N-nani?" _'¡¿Escuché bien?!'_

"Quiero que Haruno Sakura sea mi esposa"

* * *

Sakura caminaba por las calles de Konoha en busca de sus compañeros de misión. Lo más seguro es que encontraría a Hinata con Naruto y si quería encontrar al kyuubi, era casi predecible los lugares en donde lo encontraría, así que se dirigió a su primer destino: Ichikaru.

La primera opción para cualquier persona que quisiera encontrar a Naruto, siempre será Ichikaru. Y como era de esperarse, Sakura había acertado, Naruto se encontraba ahí junto con Hinata.

"NARUTOOOOOO!!"

Ante semejante grito sorpresa de Sakura, Naruto casi se ahoga en el ramen.

"Naruto-kun daijobu?" preguntó una preocupada Hinata al ver que su novio se golpeaba repetidamente el pecho para pasar la comida.

Sakura sonrió maliciosamente "Aww lo siento mucho Naruto, no pensaba que te ahogarías"

La cara del Kyuubi casi estaba roja y salían lágrimas de sus ojos "Sakura-chan!! Eres mala conmigo!"

La eisei-nin no pudo contener la risa y después de un par de minutos de reírse a expensas del pobre Kyuubi, les informó de la situación.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. Tenemos una misión junto con Kakashi-sensei"

"Tenemos que matar a alguien?!" preguntó entusiasmado Naruto

Sakura le dio un golpe en la cabeza "No, baka. Tenemos que darle la bienvenida al Mizukage"

"P-pero pensé que e-el Mizukage llegaría p-pasado mañana" tartamudeó Hinata

"Hai, yo también pensaba lo mismo pero no. Tsunade-sama me dijo que recibió un mensaje y que el Mizukage llegaría hoy. Así que tenemos que buscar a Kakashi" comentó Sakura.

"YO!" apareció Kakashi en una nube de humo.

Sakura saltó del susto y por reflejo le dio un golpe a Kakashi en la quijada estrellándolo contra la pared del lugar.

"KAKASHI!!! NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!!!" rugió Sakura.

"Yare, yare. Sakura. Escuché que mencionaste mi nombre así que vine"

El pobre Kakashi se levantó de su incómoda posición en la pared y revisó que ningún hueso de su cuerpo estuviera roto… aparte de la quijada que de seguro la fuerza de Sakura hizo pedacitos.

Sakura lo miró sospechosamente "Hn. Que casualidad"

Naruto interrumpió en ese momento para salvar a Kakashi de algún otro golpe o sólo de escrutinio de su amiga.

"Tenemos una misión Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hai, eso escuché" dijo Kakashi

Sakura volvió a mirarlo cuidadosamente.

"¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo¿Me vienes siguiendo¡¿Cómo diablos haces para saberlo todo y aparecer así de la nada?!"

"Eh…hem, mejor vámonos ya, tenemos una misión que cumplir!" dijo Kakashi con una risita nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y al mismo tiempo caminaba fuera del puesto de Ichikaru lo más rápido posible para evitar las preguntas de Sakura y otro golpe gratis.

"Pero… Pero mi ramen!!" lloró Naruto.

"Discúlpame por esto Hinata-chan"

Sakura golpeó fuertemente a Naruto y luego lo llevó arrastrando para alcanzar a Kakashi. De cerca la iba siguiendo Hinata.

* * *

"Por qué Sakura?"

Tsunade finalmente logró formular la pregunta que iba repitiéndose una y otra vez en su cabeza. Desde que Gaara implicó un matrimonio arreglado con su alumna y protegida, Sakura, la Godaime ha estado pensando detenidamente en los pros y los contras que podría traer la aceptación de la propuesta. Pero esta vez necesitaba escuchar los motivos del mismo Kazekage para deliberar.

"Es la más capaz y aceptable que conozco. No soy muy conocido por mi interacción con el sexo femenino, a pesar de que varias mujeres han intentado acercárseme. Sólo mantengo cerca a Temari por ser mi hermana y de ahí la más cercana es Haruno. Hinata-san no cuenta porque respeto la relación que hay entre ella y Naruto."

"Aún así, sabes que lo que me pides es casi imposible. Has pensado en lo que ella tiene que decir al respecto. Sakura debe saber de esto, y aceptar por su propia voluntad. No la puedo forzar a un matrimonio arreglado. Ella ha sufrido bastante con la partida del traidor Uchiha como para que la someta a un unión sin amor"

"Sakura no tiene mucho de donde escoger"

Tsunade estaba confundida, qué quiso insinuar. "¿Por qué?"

Si fuera posible, la mirada de Gaara se pondría aún más seria. "Ella es la elegida por Shukaku"

Tsunade se quedó perpleja. _'Qué?... posiblemente no quiso insinuar que…. Hm…. O tal vez si…'_

"…Tengo una breve impresión acerca de eso. ¿Podría ser más específico?"

"Shukaku la escogió como su hembra. La marca que tiene Sakura en su hombro es prueba de ello."

Esa marca. Aquella que Sakura tenía en el hombro. El vestigio del ataque que sufrió su alumna. La Godaime no podía creer que frente a ella se encontrara el mismo responsable de la situación de Sakura. El Kazekage. ¿Qué podía hacer¿Declararle la guerra a Suna simplemente porque su mandatario no controló sus impulsos y abusó de una habitante de Konoha¿Es válido¿El consejo ignorará todo esto con tal de evitar una guerra? Kami-sama. Tsunade ya veía venir otro dolor de cabeza y sin necesidad de ingerir sake.

'_Respira'_

'_Cuenta hasta diez antes de matar al Kazekage a golpes'_

"Osea que tu fuiste el responsable por el ataque que sufrió Sakura hace unas semanas"

Gaara simplemente afirmó con la cabeza.

'_1... 2…..5……8….….'_

"¿Sakura lo sabe?"

"Hai. He hablado con ella y le dejé en claro porqué sucedió eso"

'_Tal vez lo mate otro día'_

"Yo también espero una explicación" Tsunade se puso cómoda en su asiento. Estaba lista para escuchar la historia completa de ser necesario.

* * *

En el horizonte se podía apreciar la llegada de una caravana. Detrás de una barrera de shinobis se vislumbraba el sombrero del Mizukage. Algo parecido a la llegada de Gaara a Konoha, sólo que los shinobis de Kirigakure parecían revisar los alrededores en busca de una amenaza, estaban alertas como si esperaran que algo los atacara. Una vez que los shinobis aseguraron el terreno, abrieron paso. Sakura, Hinata, Naruto y Kakashi saludaron respetuosamente.

"Mizukage-sama, nos honra darle la bienvenida a Konohagakure" habló Kakashi por los demás mientras hacía reverencia.

"Hokage-sama no pudo estar en su recepción porque está atendiendo asuntos de estado con Kazekage-sama. Sin embargo, se nos fue comisionado llevarlo hasta la torre" intervino Sakura

El Mizukage simplemente asintió con la cabeza

El camino de regreso a la torre fue silencioso, al parecer el Mizukage no era de muchas palabras. De hecho¡el Mizukage aún no había dicho nada!

'_¿Cuál es el problema con los kages y su actitud silenciosa?' _Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

'_**Se más específica por favor! Tsunade no entra en esa categoría! Es todo MENOS silenciosa'**_

Sakura tuvo que omitir la risa que amenazaba con salir. Su alter-ego tenía razón.

* * *

El silencio parecía llenar cada rincón en la oficina de la Hokage. Algo un poco fuera de lo común, normalmente estaba lleno de shinobis molestándola por alguna misión, miembros del consejo pidiéndole ir a una junta, Naruto exigiéndole nombrarlo Rokudaime, y la lista seguía y seguía. Pero esta vez la situación ameritaba la calma, aunque se podía percibir un ligero clima de tensión, patrocinado por Tsunade, porque obviamente Gaara estaba tranquilo.

"Shukaku necesita tener a su hembra cerca de él. De otra forma se volverá loco y no podré controlarlo completamente. Mi intención no fue ocasionarle daño a Sakura o mucho menos a la relación con Konoha. Simplemente fue el curso de la naturaleza y las necesidades de un demonio sin control lo que causó este problema"

Gaara explicó de la manera más resumida las razones por la cual Sakura sería su esposa. Después de unos minutos de silencio, Tsunade contestó.

"¿Sakura sabe algo sobre esta propuesta?"

Si el pelirrojo tuviera cejas, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para alzar una.

"Aún no he tenido oportunidad de decirle, sin embargo espero hacerlo tan pronto pueda"

"Bien, si Sakura accede, tendrán mi aprobación, y en caso de que ella no acepte, lo siento pero me temo que Shukaku tendrá que aprender a vivir alejado de ella" dijo Tsunade mientras apoyaba su mentón en sus manos entrelazadas.

Gaara frunció el ceño.

"Hn. Dudo que ella se niegue"

* * *

Sakura caminaba a través de las calles de Konoha a lado de Kakashi. Delante de ellos iba Naruto y Hinata, y por la mirada de la heredera del Byakugan, probablemente estaban teniendo algún tipo de conversación de enamorados; detrás de todos venía el Mizukage y su escolta.

De pronto la visión de Sakura se nubló por unos segundos.

'_Uh, estoy un poco mareada…'_

'_**Eso fue por descuido!' **_señaló su alter-ego

'_Uh porque lo dices?'_

'_**No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que este mareo fue producido por la falta de alimento'**_

'_Hm tienes razón, hoy en la mañana no desayuné'_

'_**Y no sólo eso, el chakra que perdimos en nuestro "pequeño" enfrentamiento con Gaara… o el que usamos para llegar a la torre de la Hokage. Hubieras aceptado la oferta del Kazekage!'**_

'_No. Cuando lleguemos a la torre me aseguraré de comer algo'_

'_**Eso si no te desmayas antes de que lleguemos'**_

'_No creo que….'_

La línea de pensamiento de Sakura se vio interrumpida por una nueva ola de mareos y su visión se tornó borrosa nuevamente. Lo último que escuchó la kunoichi fueron los gritos de Kakashi y Naruto, mientras un par de brazos evitaron que su cuerpo entrara en contacto con el suelo.

Después todo fue negro.

* * *

Uno de los guardias del Mizukage logró alcanzar el cuerpo de Sakura antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo.

"Está inconsciente" dijo el shinobi a las personas que estaban alrededor de él.

"Naruto, llévala al hospital, yo continuaré con la misión" Dijo Kakashi, mientras miraba preocupado a Sakura.

"No se preocupe. Byakuya llevará a la kunoichi al hospital"

Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía la voz y se dieron cuenta que era del Mizukage. Al parecer Byakuya era el shinobi que tenía a Sakura en sus brazos.

"Pero Mizukage-sama---" comenzó Kakashi para luego ser interrumpido.

"Acepte mi ayuda. Además no hay tiempo que perder, mientras más pronto atiendan a la kunoichi, mejor. Mientras tanto nosotros podemos seguir adelante… eh…"

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Hai. Kakashi-san" dijo el Mizukage con voz monótona.

"Pero Kakashi-sensei---"

Antes de que Naruto pudiera protestar sobre un extraño llevando a su amiga al hospital, Hinata tuvo que interrumpirlo.

"Naruto-kun, aceptemos la ayuda de Mizukage-sama, después de todo nosotros tenemos una misión que cumplir. Sakura-chan estará bien"

La mano que Hinata puso en el hombro de Naruto logró calmar al Kyuubi, por el momento. Y Kakashi estaba agradecido por esto, realmente no quería un estallido emocional por parte de Naruto.

"Byakuya, llevala al hospital"

"Hai, Mizukage-sama"

Byakuya se fue dejando a los demás en el mismo lugar.

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Byakuya-san sabe dónde está el hospital?" preguntó Kakashi

"Hai. Él ha venido antes a Konoha en misiones, así que debe saber bien donde está"

"Bien, no perdamos tiempo, por aquí Mizukage-sama"

Así la escolta siguió su camino, sumergida en un nuevo silencio monótono.

* * *

Un toque apresurado en la puerta interrumpió la conversación entre Gaara y Tsunade.

"Adelante" dijo Tsunade

"Tsunade-sama, Mizukage-sama y su escolta están aquí para que los reciba"

"Gracias Shizune. Puedes retirarte"

"Hem, Tsunade-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Sakura-san está en el hospital" dijo Shizune con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

"Qué sucedió?"

"Al parecer se desmayó en el camino, lo más seguro es que deben estar revisándola en estos momentos"

Gaara miró detenidamente a Tsunade por unos momentos.

"No puede ir Gaara-san, tenemos una reunión con el Mizukage. Confíe en que mis médicos la tratarán bien, además no es nada grave, no te preocupes, cuando salgamos de la reunión podremos ir a verla"

Gaara frunció el ceño y simplemente dijo "Hn"

Esto no le gustaba para nada, desde que Shukaku escucho "Sakura" y "Hospital", ha estado urgiéndolo para ir a verla.

Shizune miró raro a Tsunade y luego a Gaara. ¿Se perdió de algo?

"Shizune, has pasar a Mizukage-sama por favor"

"Hai Tsunade-sama"

Una vez dentro de la oficina el Mizukage hizo una ligera reverencia ante los otros dos Kages.

"Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono, gusto en saludarlos"

"Konnichiwa Mizukage-dono, por favor, tome asiento"

"Oh, no, Hokage-dono, esperaba que usted permitiera que esta reunión se pospusiera para mañana. Después de todo, estoy seguro de que usted desea ver a Sakura-san al hospital. Además, necesito descansar del viaje. Desde Kirigakure hasta Konoha hay una gran distancia y es agotador"

"Está bien. Shizune" llamó Tsunade

Shizune apareció de inmediato a la puerta de la oficina.

"Por favor, muéstrale a Mizukage-sama y a su escolta dónde será su estadía y asegúrate de que se les provea de todo lo que necesitan"

"Hai Hokage-sama. Mizukage-sama, sígame por favor" Shizune salió de la habitación en espera del Mizukage.

"Gusto en verlos. Hokage-dono, Kazekage-dono" Con una última reverencia el Mizukage salió de la habitación.

"Hn" fue lo único que dijo Gaara.

Tsunade simplemente asintió con la cabeza, luego dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, quién aunque no externara sus emociones, podía apostar que estaba inquieto.

"Bien, supongo que podemos ir a ver a Sakura ahora"

Antes de que la Godaime agregara algo más, Gaara inmediatamente desapareció en medio de un remolino de arena. Tsunade simplemente suspiró. Muchos suspiros para un solo día.

* * *

Continuará…

Pobre Saku XD la tiré al piso muajajajaja…. Pero eso es por una buena razón… tal vez muchos de ustedes se la imaginen!!! xD… pero como siempre… no lo voy a decir aun XD jajaja hasta el próximo capítulo

Tip: _**NO**_ pierdan de vista a Byakuya muaajajaja… luego averiguarán porqué xD por cierto Byakuya significa Noche Blanca… o algo así xD

El mizukage anda de adelantado xD…. Pero tiene una buena razón para hacerlo!... todo en este fic tiene una razón de ser!!! Incluso Naruto y su estupidez de siempre XD jajaj… nah, no es cierto, amo a ese niño-ramen xD

Tal vez la reacción de Tsunade no sea tan escandaloza como lo esperaban, pero es que ante todo debe manejar su humor xD… si no imagínense que tipo de diplomática sería! En fin…

_**¡Espero sus reviews!**_

"_Turning sadness into kindness"_

_**Vampire Dream**_


End file.
